I Cry
by FireToTheRain06
Summary: Tony and Ziva go through event that might just break them or bring them closer together. Ziva finds out she is pregnant before this big event. This is a re-post. Bad summary, but please give it a chance. Not many are. Story is now finished!
1. Chapter 1

**Kangaroo Cry**

Summary: Tony and Ziva are married and end up going on a mission together. Something happens to Ziva that might just tear them apart.

Rating: T/M but mainly M-mentions of rape throughout the story.

A/N: Hoping this will be a multiple chapter story.

* * *

Tony was lying in bed shirtless and looked over at Ziva who was naked in his arms. He kissed her temple gently.

"Mm." She stirred.

"Morning beautiful."

She pulled him down and started kissing him. "I love you so much Tony."

"I love you too Ziva DiNozzo."

Tony smiled at her. "So, shall we go to work like this or should we get dressed?"

"I think you should go in boots and your holster and I'll wear the little number I wore last night." Ziva laughed.

"I'll get the shower ready."

"Good, I'll go put the coffee together and then join you Mr. DiNozzo."

Tony went and got started on his shower, while Ziva made a pot of coffee. She then joined Tony in the shower. He washed the shampoo from her long brown hair and kissed her shoulders. They didn't know that this would be the last time that they would be together intimately for a very long time. Ziva also didn't know that what wonderful thing had happened last night when they had made love. She would might never find out. After getting out of the shower and getting dressed they headed into work.

"Vance needs to see you two right away." Gibbs said.

Tony looked at Gibbs. "Did we do something wrong boss?"

"You just better go up, we can talk when you come back down."

They nodded and went up to the Director's office. Tony knocked.

"Come in."

"Hello sir." Ziva spoke.

"Please sit."

They did. Ziva was calm but Tony was rather nervous. He thought Vance was going to tell them that one of them was being transferred after eleven months of being married and it being okay-ed by NCIS.

"What's going on Director Vance?" Tony asked.

"Mission in Afghanistan. I need you and Ziva there immediately."

"How long?" Ziva questioned.

"Not sure. Could be a few weeks, or it could be months."

Tony nodded. "We understand sir. What needs to be done?"

"Some Americans need your help so I said I would send our best. Gibbs is needed here and you and Ziva are the best. Not that McGee isn't, but he is needed here to communicate with you."

"Are the Americans in trouble?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, they might be, so be careful. And, don't let on that you and DiNozzo are married is that understood?"

"Yes, completely." Tony said looking at him straight in the eye.

"But, you do watch each others sixes."

"Always." Ziva replied."

"Dismissed." Vance said.

Tony and Ziva walked out of his office. They were going into this mission pretty much blind.

"You go down by Gibbs I need to go take care of something Zi. I love you."

"Tony?"

"I'll be back, I promise."

Ziva nodded. "Okay, I'll see you soon."

Tony called up McGee and asked for him to put Abby in on the call. "What's up Tony, why aren't you back at your desk?"

"I need a favor, please?" Tony asked, sounding desperate.

"Sure, Tony what's going on?"

"I need to execute my will and I want you and Abby to be my witnesses. Also, if anything happens to me I want you to take care of Ziva for me."

"Tony, I think we should meet in person."

"Okay, maybe we should."

**A/N: So, what do you think? Should I continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**A/N: Well, I got a little response but not as much as I was hoping for.**

* * *

Tony met McGee and Abby for about forty five minutes. Gibbs knew they were meeting. He kept Ziva busy and offered to take her to lunch himself.

"You're being very un-Gibbs like." She stated.

"I'm always that way, that's nothing new."

"Yes, I suppose so."

"But, my husband has disappeared and so has my best friend who I was suppose to have lunch with," She sighed. "She knows about our going away doesn't she?"

Gibbs nodded. "I'm sure they both do right about now," He put his hand over hers. "Tony met them for lunch to execute his will Ziver."

Ziva shook her head. "Vance gave us no time to prepare for this Gibbs, we were just married and had just started talking family. This isn't fair," Ziva had started to cry. She could no longer could control the tears. "We wanted children and now, we might never get that chance. My husband is off executing his damn WILL because he thinks he's going to die over in the Middle East. Well, let me tell you something, if something happens to me I want you to make sure that my husband moves on. I want him to remarry." Ziva said covering her face with her hands.

Gibbs kissed the top of her head. He knew this was going to be hard for them and she was right Vance hadn't given them any time to prepare. Tony and Ziva had a right to a family. I mean yes, they had fallen in love and gotten married but it was also approved by NCIS. Ziva and Tony wanted children. And, now Tony felt like he had to be off executing his will with Timothy McGee and Abigail Sciuto. After they returned from lunch after her little breakdown, he watched her from his desk. She was typing away. She got up a short time later and put something on his desk.

"You read this only if I don't comeback Leroy Jethro Gibbs. And, this one you give to Tony if I don't return,"

Gibbs eyes turned a soft blue as if he were about to cry. "You and Tony are coming back and it will only be a few weeks and you can start that family." He said looking at her.

She nodded. "I sure hope so. I love my husband Gibbs, I don't know what I would do if I lost him or if anything were to happen over there," She takes a deep breath.

"He has your back and you'll have his."

"Thank you Gibbs. I'm going to go get some tea and take a walk."

"Go home, I'm sending Tony home once he gets back. You two have a lot to get ready for your trip," He put his hand on hers. "Get some sleep, both of you. Flight is at 0600."

She gave him a hug. "We'll talk to you and hopefully see you up on the MTAC screen if we're able too?"

"Yes, some sort of communication." Gibbs said. "We'll be sending you any intel we can from this end once we figure out what's going on. Vance is talking to the person you'll be meeting with Corporal Michael Rodgers."

She nodded. "Okay, goodnight Gibbs. See you soon."

Ziva left and called up Abby on her way home.

"Ziva!"

"Hi, Abby."

"Are you leaving?"

"Well, I'm headed home to start packing then I'm going to bed," She paused for a moment. "I'll be leaving in the morning."

"Easier to just leave without seeing me, hmm?"

Ziva had tears running down her cheeks and almost couldn't speak. She had to pull over she had started to cry so hard.

"Ziva, are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here," She spoke softly. "No, I want to see you Abby. You're my best friend, that's what makes it so hard."

"I'm going to miss you so much Ziva. Will you be able to communicate at all?"

"I don't think so, I mean not like emails or phone calls. I will only be communicating with Gibbs and McGee."

"Can I give them messages to give to you and Tony?"

"Sure, I will let them know I told you to communicate through them and I will give them messages from Tony and I. We will miss you too. We love you Abby, I hope you know that. And, Abby I left you a letter in your lab that I need you to read. It's something that I need you to know about me. Tony doesn't know. So, if something happens to me I need you to be able to tell him."

"Ziva, what's going on?"

"No questions, not right now."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am."

"I love you too Ziva. I don't want this to be the last time I see you because I didn't give you a hug. And, now I feel guilty. I need to go now, because I'm going to cry."

Ziva felt her heart drop. "I promise I'll try and come back."

"Don't try, just do. Both of you. You owe me a niece or nephew. Love you." Abby said one more time before hanging up.

Tony walked in the door. His eyes were all bloodshot from crying. He took one look at his wife and knew she had just gotten off the phone with Abby. "How long were you on the phone with her?"

"All the way home from work, until just a moment ago. It didn't really go all that well."

"Yeah, for me either. I had McGee in tears, can you believe that?"

Ziva looked at him in disbelief. "What did you do to him?"

He wiped his eyes. "Nothing, I just told about the mission. He's just upset, as we all are."

"Yeah, Gibbs isn't happy either."

"Well, I say we just go over there, do the mission and get back here alive. I want to have a family with my wife."

Ziva took him in her arms and kissed him passionately. He took her to the bedroom where they made love, which would be the last time for a very long time. Tony woke the next morning with Ziva entangled in his arms. They had to wake up in the next fifteen minutes so they could shower and head to the airstrip to get on a C-130 to Afghanistan. He kissed her head and then took her fingers and kissed each one of them tenderly.

"I love you so much Ziva. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I was doing yesterday."

She turned to look at him. "Don't you dare die on me over there Anthony DiNozzo."

He kissed her passionately. "Promise me if anything happens over there, that we'll be okay Ziva?"

"I promise." She said kissing him back. "Through thick and thin, better or worse right?"

"Yes." Tony said.

Ziva pulled on her robe and went towards the bathroom. "I'm going to shower quickly and then you can. I won't be long."

"I'll hope in the other shower. Oh and I took care of our bills and other things yesterday with McGee and Abby since I didn't know how long we'd be gone."

"We can talk on the plane, but that's great." Ziva sighed and then got in the shower.

She stepped in under the warm water letting it cascade down her body. Everything that was happening was so stressful. It had all happened so fast and they had no time to plan anything. Just as she was getting out Ziva felt really dizzy and nauseous. She went towards the toilet and started to vomit. She knew exactly what was happening and she hoped that Tony would not find out, or at least not until they got home. She also hoped that if she was what she thought that it would not be put in danger.

"Zi, are you okay?"

She wiped her mouth and brushed her teeth. "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute baby," She called out. _Baby _ She said to herself. _Yeah, a baby. _She got dressed and met Tony in the kitchen. They each grabbed a to go cup of coffee and Gibbs picked them up and drove them to the tarmanac.

Ziva held Tony's hand all the way to the tarmanac.

"Be safe you two and comeback soon. I'll talk to you guys when you get there." Gibbs said as they boarded the C-130.

"Bye Gibbs. See you soon." Tony waved.

Ziva smiled. Gibbs knew how she felt. Gibbs got back in his car and watched the C-130 take off. It would make a refueling stop at Ramstein since they would never make it all the way to Kabul from D.C. in one flight. Tony took her hand and held it tight. He held it the entire flight and never let go. They landed in Ramstein, refueled and took off and were on their way again.

"Why couldn't Vance get two other agents. Why do we always have to be the best? I mean, why couldn't we just help from D.C.?"

"I don't know Zi. I've wondered that exact same thing. But, we should just go and do our thing and go home. Hopefully, the mission will go well and we can go home quickly."

After about thirty minutes a voice came over their headsets and told them to prepare for landing. They crossed their arms over their chest. They had finally landed in Kabul, the land of their mission. Now, they had to find Corporal Michael Rodgers.

**A/N: Okay, so I finally got up another chapter. Sorry, I know I'm slow. I've got two stories going now. Hope, that you like this one. Next chapter will get into the mission.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**A/N: I hope this turns out okay. Sorry for the delay. Also, the internet told me that Afghanistan was a Middle Eastern country and I found out from another site it's a South Central Asia Country. So, I apology for that MIS information, as I always try to give my readers correct info.**

**Remember, the Marine that was in the episode where Ziva and Gibbs went to the Middle East and he died and Ziva stayed by his side? That's who I'm thinking Cpl. Rodgers is like. **

* * *

Tony and Ziva were met immediately by Cpl. Michael Rodgers.

"Agents DiNozzo and David I presume?"

"Yes, Cpl. Rodgers?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you."

"Can you fill us in on what you know Cpl?" Tony asked.

"Well, four Americans are being held hostage by several Afghans. Special Agent Gibbs sent you and Agent David because she can speak Dari."

Ziva nodded. "I will help where ever I can and yes I do speak Dari."

"Good., well, we need to head northeast. They've been taken over those hills. We believe they're underground. You'll need weapons and gear. Let's go get you set up and we'll head out."

Tony and Ziva got in their gear and picked up their weapons. The phone started ringing from inside the building they were in the Cpl Rodgers answered it. Ziva and Tony looked up.

"Good morning, Gibbs."

"Hi, you two. Are you getting settled?"

"Yes, slowly but surely." Tony answered. "How are things there?"

"Well, we've been trying to get new intel on the Americans that were taken hostage. McGee, thinks that they're about fifteen miles from you location. He picked up heat signals from and underground bunker."

"That's great Agent Gibbs."

Ziva looked up at him. "Hi Gibbs. We miss you already."

"Hi Ziva, Abby says hi." McGee said smiling.

"Hi, Tim. Tell her we say hi and we'll see you soon." Ziva said snapping her helmet on her head.

Gibbs looked at them. Memories were resurfacing, but he just shook them from his mind. This was Tony and Ziva at war not him. They were like his son and daughter and he had to think about them now.

"Be safe you two, watch your backs. Watch each others."

"We will." "Tony said. "Thank you boss."

Gibbs ended the call and Tony, Ziva and the Corporal were off on their mission to find the Americans.

Ziva had rubbed her stomach a few times when Gibbs was on screen and he hadn't missed it, so he went straight to Abby.

"Abbs!" He called out.

"Gibbs, I don't have anything for you."

"I know, I need to know something from you though."

"Okay, what can I tell you my silver haired fox?"

"Is Ziva pregnant?"

Abby was silent and just looked at him. "Gibbs..."

"Abby, she's on a dangerous mission which could endanger not just her life but the life of her child. I want to know. No, I need to know."

Abby handed him the letter that Ziva wrote her.

_Dear Abby,_

_Right now, I am over in Afghanistan working a mission with Tony. Before, I left I found something out and I wanted to share that with you. Tony doesn't know yet, or as of this letter he doesn't. I didn't know how to tell him. You know as well as I do he would have fought tooth and toejam to not let me go. I want so badly to have this child, but if something should happen over there I want you to tell him that I was pregnant. That is, if I don't get the chance. But, I'm hoping I do get the chance. I hope we get the chance to be parents and that you will get your chance to be the aunt that you want to be and that Gibbs will be a grandpa and McGee can be an uncle. _

_I just want my life back with my husband. I was happy the way things were before Vance tore them apart. Make sure Tony knows I love him in case anything happens. I love him more than anything. _

_Thank you for everything Abby, you will always be my best friend._

_Love,_

_Ziva._

Gibbs gave it back to Abby and nodded. "So, I was right. Do we know how far along she is?"

"I'm going to guess around a week."Abby replied. "She can't be that far along. Oh and Gibbs, McGee doesn't know yet. So, let me tell him."

"Okay, I will."

* * *

Cpl. Rodgers, Tony and Ziva got in a Humvee followed by a few others and started over some hills in the distance. The Humvee in front of them was hit by and IED and the Marines in it were all killed.

"Go around! Go around!" Rodgers ordered. "We're about to be ambushed."

The driver did what he was told. Tony looked over at Ziva and whispered something to her in Hebrew.

_Ditto_ she had responded back. He had told her he loved her. They got to the bunker and only managed to lose one Humvee. Cpl Rodgers got his weapon ready and told Tony and Ziva to do the same.

"I see the American's, they're bringing them out." Ziva called out.

One of the Afghans started talking in their native language. They then proceeded to start shooting at the Marines that were in the background. Ziva answered them back but all they did was shoot and it was no use. She heard a popping sound and looked back and saw Lt. Ryan on the ground with a leg wound. She quickly went to his aid and tried to do her best to help him.

"Go help the others Agent David, I'll be fine. Just tell my family that I love them okay?"

Ziva took the Lieutenants hand. "No Marine gets left behind, isn't that right?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, but you need to help the others too." He spoke.

"I will Lieutenant. I promise, but right now I'm going to get someone to fix up your leg. Because, guess what? You're going to be just fine." She said squeezing his hand. "That means, you can tell your family that you love them."

Ziva waited for a medic Humvee to take Lt. Ryan back to base. She had managed to get him stable enough to transport and handed him off to another Marine will she joined her team again. Tony and Cpl. Rodgers had managed to get one of the captured Americans out of the bunker. She didn't know know that Tony had been injured in the process yet. He was hiding that from her and when she found out he knew she wouldn't be happy.

**A/N: So, short I know and not a whole lot of mission but some and there will be more. At least I got a chapter in there. I have to go to a training tomorrow for work. But, I kind of want to go-it's on gardening. I love to garden and I get paid for it! Anyways, sorry if this is disappointing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**A/N: Watching the Gibbs NCIS marathon so I thought I'd put up a chapter for all the awesome reviews.**

* * *

"Are you okay Agent DiNozzo?" Cpl Ryan asked him.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Just make sure you get the American that we did rescue to safety. I'm going in for more, oh and tell Ziva that I love her."

He looked at him. "How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been married?"

"A year next week. She's my life Corporal and Agent Gibbs knows that, just make sure she does if I don't make it out."

"Agent DiNozzo, you're injured. They're going to take you hostage."

"I know, I'm hoping they'll let they others go. Now, go before they kill you. I don't want that, I'm here to protect you, my wife and and the American's as well as the rest of the Marines here."

"You better comeback safe DiNozzo."

"Yes sir." He said as he ran off back towards the bunker.

Cpl. Ryan wasn't sure what he would tell Ziva, but he knew he had to tell her the truth. He took their American they had rescued whose name was Bryan Ridges a freelance photographer from Norfolk, VA to one of his Marines and had them transport him back to base.

"You'll be safe back at base. Once we get all the hostages you'll be transported to Germany and then back to the states."

"Thank you sir."

Ziva came running back around with another hostage draped over her back. "Corporal!" She called out.

He ran towards her just as and IED missed them both and they ran for cover. He by instinct covered both her and the hostage. As soon as he felt everything was clear he got up slowly and helped her and the hostage Maria Martinez up.

"Are you two okay?"

Maria nodded her head. "She saved my life and so did the other gentleman." Maria said, her accent thick.

Ziva looked at her confused. "Other gentleman? "Corporal, where's Agent DiNozzo?"

"Is he the one who was injured badly?" Maria spoke first.

"Tony is injured?" Ziva said concerned.

"Yes, he got hit by a bullet in the leg. And, if he doesn't get it out and quick it won't be good."

"That was his blood on the walls. He's going to die." Ziva said. "They took him. Jenkins and Murphy got the other hostages out and they took Tony, he's as good as dead with that wound."

"Ziva, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"I need to get a hold of Gibbs right away."

"Please?"

"Okay, what's going on?"

"I talked to Tony before he went in. He went in injured. And, he wanted me to tell you that he loves you more than anything."

"So, you know about us?"

"I kind of put two and two together before hand. I think its great."

"I need him back Corporal. Tony is my entire life, we took an oath when we got married kind of like you do when you become a Marine," Ziva looked up in the sky.

"We'll get him back Agent David. I promise, now lets try and get a hold of Gibbs and figure out how to do that."

* * *

"Ziva, what's wrong?" Gibbs asked from MTAC. She could see McGee in the background.

"Tony was taken hostage, all the American's were rescued. He's injured badly and gave himself to the Afghans, or so that's what were thinking."

"Dammit, DiNozzo!"

"Is he in the underground bunker still?"

"Well, I think they may have gone deeper into it. There was a lot of blood and it could have only been his with his leg wound." Ziva looked at McGee. "Tim, please do what you can to pick up anything from the bunker. I need to know that he's alive.

"Ziver, are you...?"

She sighed and looked at him. She knew what he was asking her. "I think so. I feel like I am. I've been sick and it was positive twice but I guess I won't really know until I get home."

"Take care of yourself."

"If we have a boy and get through this, I'm naming him Anthony."

Gibbs gave her a small smile. "You'll be okay. I know you will."

"Thank you. I'll be in touch. Bye McGee, tell Abby I say hi."

His green eyes were softer than usual and he put his hand up in a wave. He couldn't even find his words. She knew that he would do his job. McGee was a damn fine agent.

"Boss, we got a big problem." Was all he could say when he cut out the MTAC feed.

Gibbs looked at him as he handed him the note as he stormed out of MTAC and into Vance's office.

"Did you see this? How can they demand this and certainly you won't agree to it?"

"I didn't hear you knock. And, see what Special Agent Gibbs?" He asked taking the note from his hand.

"Certainly, Agent David can take care of herself?"

"DiNozzo is injured badly. He's been shot in the leg and taken hostage. And, now they want Ziva in return. You know what they're going to do."

"No, I don't believe they're going to do that. I think they want Ziva to get information out of her about Maria Martinez. She's a reporter. Tony doesn't know anything and I think they now realized that."

"Well, I'm not telling her. You can tell Ziva that she's being given up. Oh and you can make sure that Tony lives too. Because, if he dies your ass is mine and Ziva will make sure she has a knife ready when she gets off that C-130." And, with that Gibbs walked out of his office.

**A/N: Okay, so Angst! I'm going to put up another chapter tonight. But, I wanted to stop this one here. Hope, you enjoy! I know not the greatest.**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**A/N: I received so many wonderful words. It made my day! Sorry about not posting this sooner. I fell asleep last night. Mentions of rape in this chapter, but I'm not going to get graphic or go into detail as you my lovely readers can use your imagination. I still believe she went through something in Somalia as I'm sure plenty of others do. **

* * *

NCIS had just pretty much received a ransom note telling them they wanted Agent David in exchange for the injured Agent DiNozzo. Gibbs could only imagine how bad off he was and he knew that DiNozzo would not let Ziva take his place. He would rather die then let her do that. Gibbs was angry and McGee was down in Abby's lab. He wanted to go off and look for Tony because he knew what Gibbs was thinking too.

"Go." Abby said.

"What?"

"Vance may be in charge but Sec Nav is above his slimy tooth pick eating ass. If he knew what Leon was doing to Tony and Ziva, he'd say Jethro, take Agent McGee and go save your agents!"

McGee kissed her cheek. "I love you Abby, you're right. I have to go talk to Gibbs."

She looked at him before he left. "Timmy..."

"I know Abbs, I promise."

"Both of you?"

"All four of us...five." He said counting Ziva's child if she was indeed with child.

She hugged him tight and then pushed him away before she wouldn't be able to let him go. She went off to see Ducky.

"Boss..." McGee said softly.

Gibbs looked at him. "Go home and pack a bag."

"Did Vance...?"

"No, I did."

McGee raised and eyebrow. "Boss?"

"I'll pick you up and explain it on the way to the tarmanac."

"Got it. See you soon." He said. "Uh, what will I need?"

"Basics, toothbrush and a few change of clothes. I have what you'll need for that side. I'm hoping we'll be in and out. I took care of what needed to be done for you on this end." Gibbs stated.

McGee nodded and headed off. Vance was a tooth pick eating ass like Abby had said. It was like he wanted Ziva to die. She was Abby's best friend, his best friend's wife and partner and like a daughter to his boss. He wanted to clock the crap out of him. He wondered where all these feelings were coming from, as he never had really felt this kind of rage before. Pulling into his driveway he went inside and packed up a large duffle bag as quickly as he could. There on his bookshelf, next to his computer was a picture of he, Tony, Abby and Ziva at their wedding. And, next to that one was one of Tony and Ziva together.

"You're both coming back here or I'm not coming back to NCIS." He whispered. He took a nearby mug and threw it across the room and it shattered.

A horn beeping threw him from his thoughts and he grabbed his bag and went out the door.

Gibbs looked at him. "Tim, are you okay?"

"Let's go get Tony and Ziva boss."

He nodded. They got to the tarmanac and took off a short time later. Gibbs sent a text to Abby and told her to go to McGee's. He told her that he was worried that something had happened while he was home packing.

_I'll let you know what I find. He's been off since they left for Afghanistan, but then again we all have. Take care of him and yourself. And, please comeback._

* * *

After landing in Kabul, Gibbs and McGee made contact with Lt. Jenkins. He was one of the Marines that helped rescue the captured American's.

"Lt. Jenkins?" Gibbs asked.

"Agents Gibbs and McGee?"

"Yes. So, where are Cpl. Ryan and my other Agent?"

"They're fifteen miles out where the bunker is stationed. They're still hoping that They'll bring out your Agent DiNozzo."

"They want Agent David for DiNozzo. We got a ransom note and that's why we're here." McGee spoke up. "Against our directors orders, but not against the Secretary of the Navy's orders. We have his permission."

Gibbs nodded. "That's right." He confirmed.

"You don't have to tell me. I'm just glad you're here. Are you two ready?"

"We sure are Lieutenant." McGee said as he went off towards the gear they had to put on.

Lt. Jenkins looked over at McGee. "Is he okay Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes, he just wants to find his partners...his family."

"You know you have quite and Agent out there in DiNozzo. Did Corporal Ryan tell you what he said?"

"No, what?"

"He said he was here to save his wife, the Americans and the Marines. Never once did he mention himself."

Gibbs gave a small smile. "He's a great Agent and an even better man. He would give his life if he had too."

McGee came back all dressed up in his gear. He snapped on his helmet and put his weapon's safety on and placed it on the ground.

"Ready boss?"

"Yeah, let's go get the other half of our team back."

McGee gave him a half smile. Gibbs got his gear and they went off in the Humvee towards the bunker.

"Who is this coming?" Ziva asked the Corporal.

"Well, it's one of our Humvee's, but just stay there and I'll go check it out."

"Nonsense, I'm coming with you. If it's trouble, then we should both go."

He just nodded. He knew there was no sense in arguing with her.

"Hi, Ziver."

"Gibbs? McGee? What are you doing here?" She asked giving them both a hug.

"Well, we have news. Some not so good, actually some you're going to not want to hear at all and some I'm not sure what it is." Gibbs said.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We received a ransom note of sorts right after we talked to you. The Afghans that have Tony, they want you instead."

"Okay, then let them take me. I want my husband out of there. He's badly injured and could be dying."

"Ziver, you know he won't let you do it." Gibbs said.

"No, he will. Because, I won't let him die. You were there when we took that vow Gibbs and heard every word. He's my life, I have his six and as much as I know he has mine I can't let him do this." She said her tone serious.

"We're going to get you both out of this Ziva." McGee said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I sure hope so Tim."

They approached the bunker from a different position this time. It was team Gibbs on one side and teams B, C and D on the others. The Afghans knew they were ready to talk so they came out from their hideout and approached them.

Ziva spoke asking where Agent DiNozzo was and if he was still alive.

_Barely. _They replied.

We want him back and you can have me she said again.

The Afghans approached and one of the men took her immediately while another threw Tony out. She looked at him as he lay on the ground. He didn't look good at all. She spoke up again asking if she could have a moment with her fellow agent. They actually agreed. She knew the kind of punishment she would take for asking later on.

She bent down and took his hand in hers. "I'm so so sorry Tony." She spoke, her forehead against his.

_Losing my control  
Here it is the day I have to go  
Just sit beside me_

"You're not going Zi. I won't let you."

"You're injured and you need to get to Germany where they can take care of you. McGee will go with you."

"That's right, I will." He spoke up. "You don't have a choice."

_I can't let this show  
How sick I feel to leave you so alone  
God I'm terrified_

"I do, she's my wife McGee. Do you have any idea what they're going to do to her. Do you Zi?"

"Yes and I'll be ready." She sighed. "Tony, who wrapped your leg?"

"The reporter, Maria. She's the one they want information on. I guess they think she knows something. One of the Afghans was speaking broken English and I overheard them."

_We've lost respect for decency__  
__When one can turn our world into an ant pile__  
__We run circles, no direction do I see__  
__The dust has blinded you, the dust has blinded me_

"I love you. I love you more than anything in this entire world."

"Come back to me Zi, promise me that you will."

She kissed him on the cheek., not wanting to set off to many alarms with the Afghans. "We both will." She said so softly that he barely heard her. She got up and was dragged off. A single tear had slipped from her eye and landed on Tony's hand before she was dragged off by her arms.

_I kissed her on the cheek__  
__And then I waved goodbye__  
__She had the saddest look I've seen in years__  
__A kangaroo cry__  
__A warm pathetic ocean flow we have to live by__  
__We have to live by__  
__Because we have to live__  
_

"McGee, you go with Tony and Lt. Jenkins. Get Tony to Germany and stay with him. Call Sec Nav when you get there, you have the number."

"Right, boss."

"Agent Gibbs...?"

"We wait. They took my agent and I know exactly what they plan on doing. She has no information on Maria Martinez. She's a civilian reporter who came to do her job and was captured." Gibbs locked and loaded his sniper rifle. "After six hours we go in and get her do you got that. They don't need anymore time then that, besides we know what they're going to start doing and I know that DiNozzo is going to fight Germany all the way."

* * *

They pushed Ziva into a dirt floored bomb shelter. She wouldn't be heard or seen. The ordered her to take off the uniform she had on. She did what she was told. Underneath she wore a t-shirt and a thin pair of pants.

"Tell us what you know about the writer." The one asked in broken English.

"I am not sure what you want me to tell you. I just met her."

He slapped her and ripped her shirt and another felt her breasts. Ziva got limp and just lay there on the ground. She knew if she were to resist it would be worse.

"You know something."

"Yes, she's a reporter for an American newspaper, that is all I know."

Not believing her, they proceeded to rape her. First one and the another. There were four in all. Less than Somalia Ziva thought. The Afghans spoke amongst themselves.

_She knows nothing, just leave her. She is of know use, except what we just did to her. I could go at her again a few times._

Thank God, she understood them. As, they moved in to rape her again, she pulled out her knife and stabbed the first attacker. First, in the gut and then along his neck. She then was just able to get up and get the others from behind as they were just outside the door. She knew Gibbs and the Corporal would be right outside so she crawled for a little bit and then walked as much as she could and called for him.

"Gibbs! Gibbs!" She screamed.

"Agent Gibbs, did you hear that?" Cpl. Ryan asked.

"Ziver!" He called out running down the stairs of the bunker.

She looked up at him and all she could do was collapse in his arms. He could see that she had been physically and sexually abused. He shouldn't be touching her because of evidence, but had no choice.

"Corporal, we need to get back to base and quick. She needs to get to a hospital right away."

He looked at Gibbs. "Did they...?"

"Yeah, and right now I'm holding all the evidence."

**A/N: Here's another one for all my fine reviewers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**A/N: And, another.**

* * *

After getting back to base, Gibbs had gotten in touch with McGee and found out that Tony was going to be okay. He let McGee know that they were now on the way there themselves but that Ziva was not good.

"What happened, she wasn't...was she?"

"Yes, but don't tell him Tim. Not now. She's alive and right now that's all that matters."

"He's in so much pain boss, I don't know what to do. They've given him all the morphine that they can."

"Well, telling him about Ziva would only heighten that pain. I'll have Ducky call the hospital and see if they can give him something to help him sleep. He needs to be kept out of pain for a little while." Gibbs took a breath and sighed. "Thank you Tim."

"No problem boss, we're a team. I know they'd do the same for me. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for Ziva."

"She knows you were. You helped Tony. We'll see you soon, we're getting ready to board."

"Okay, see you soon."

Gibbs had wrapped up Ziva in some blankets so he could keep any evidence that was on her at least around her. He couldn't believe she was allowing him to touch her after everything that she had been through.

"I can't see him." Ziva whispered.

"Who, Tony?"

She nodded.

"Why not?"

"After what happened to me, I'm not sure I can stay married to him," Tears poured from her eyes.

"So, knowing what might and probably will happen to you, you switch places with your husband and now you want to kill him by leaving him because of it?" Gibbs said anger flaring in his voice. "You're being selfish Ziva, but fine, if that's what you want then you tell him."

Ziva put her face in her hands. It wasn't what she wanted, it's what she thought she had to do. "I love him Gibbs, but they did horrible things to me and while similar things happened in Somalia this is different somehow."

"You mean, because Tony was on the mission with you or because Vance sent you into it knowing what would happen?"

"He knew? Leon Vance knew. How did you and McGee get permission to come?"

"Jarvis."

"Sec Nav?"

"Yeah, after he found out that Vance sent you and Tony into harms way he sent us with no problem over here."

"I'm going to have a few choice words for Vance when we get back." Ziva said as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, I'm sure we all will. McGee included and believe me Abby's already had her words."

"Tell me she still has a job?"

Gibbs gave a small laugh. "Yes, she does. In fact, Jarvis was in the room when she shared those words."

Ziva was getting drowsy and she started to burn up as they were talking. "Gibbs, I don't feel so good."

There was a medic on board luckily. Gibbs felt her forehead and she was indeed burning up.

"I need a medic over here." Gibbs called out.

The medic came over and took her temperature. "She probably has an infection from being assaulted. We need to get to the hospital as quickly as we can. But, I'm going to hook her up to this IV solution bag until we get there. Hopefully, it can bring your fever down some Agent David.

Gibbs whispered in the medics ear about the possibility about Ziva being pregnant. The medic nodded.

"We're landing in fifteen minutes and can be at the hospital in five after that."

Ziva slept, her head against Gibbs' shoulder. She didn't want to leave Tony. In fact, she didn't really mean what she said, she was just scared after everything that had happened. She was worried about finding out whether or not she was pregnant or had been. What if she was sick now. Would Tony want her after not telling him that she might had been pregnant? She whimpered in her sleep and shivered. Gibbs put another blanket over her and kissed her head gently.

"Ziver, Ziver." He whispered. "Wake up."

"No! Leave me alone, let go!"

"Ziva, it's Jethro."

She burst into tears just as they were landing. "I'm a mess Gibbs. Tony won't want me after all of this."

"Go with the medic, she's going to take you to the hospital and I'll meet you there."

She shook her head. "No, don't leave me. Please."

"Okay, I'll stay with you if that's what you want."

They got to the hospital and Ziva was taken to an exam room where it was confirmed she had a pelvic infection as well as being pregnant. She looked at the doctor.

"My baby...?"

"I'm going to do some test and see what I can find out. I'll hook you up to a fetal monitor, but right now I'm not sure Agent David."

"I'm not that far along I know that."

"You're just under a month from the information you've given me. Unfortunately, we won't even be able to hear the baby's heart yet."

"So, you won't even know if my baby is alive until later?" Ziva choked back some tears. "I have to wait? For how much longer?"

"Until, just around your ninth week. And, I know, I'm so sorry Agent David. But, just so you're aware it could be longer."

Ziva sighed. "Can you still bring my baby up on the screen?"

"It's still too early to do that as well. Do you have a doctor back home Agent David and someone you can talk to about what has happened?"

"I have a doctor yes and I don't need to talk to anyone. But, I want to see my husband now."

She sighed. "Okay, why don't you get dressed and I'll take you to him."

Gibbs hadn't seen Tony yet because he promised to wait for Ziva. Dr. Moore stepped outside to speak with him.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Guarded, scared. She has a bad infection. I've given her something, it's safe for her and her baby. She needs to be checked out right away when you get home." She tried to gather her thoughts. "She doesn't want to talk about what happened, but she needs too. Oh, she would like to see her husband."

Gibbs nodded. "Thank you doctor. I'll make sure she talks to someone and sees her doctor when we get back to the states."

Dr. Moore smiled. "She trusts you a great deal. Just be there for her."

"I will."

Ziva came out and tried to give Gibbs a smile. "How's Tony?"

"Haven't seen him. I told you I would wait for you."

Tears stung her eyes. "Let's go."

They walked into Tony's room and he just looked at her. "Ziva! Oh, God! My beautiful Ziva!" He said as he tried to sit up.

All Ziva could do was cry. She nuzzled her face into his neck. "I'm sorry Tony."

"What did they do to you? No, I'm the one who is sorry. I never should have left you. Never should have."

"I'll survive from what they did. But, I should probably tell you everything that has happened."

"Lie next to me?"

She nodded. "I'm so tired Tony."

"It's the infection. I'll go get your prescription filled Ziver and I'll be back."

"Thank you boss, for everything." Tony said looking up at him.

"I'm just glad you're both coming home."

Gibbs left and saw McGee asleep in the waiting room. He went and sat by him after getting the prescription filled.

"So, Zi tell me what's going on."

"I'm pregnant Tony."

He frowned. He wasn't sure how to react. "Is it...?"

"No, it's our baby. But, when they raped me I got a bad infection and I had a really high fever. I still have it but they gave me medication for that. I won't be able to find out anything on the baby for at least another five weeks."

He took her in his arms. "Could you lose the baby Zi?"

She nodded. "It's a good possibility with everything that happened. I'm scared."

"Me too."

"Are you going to leave me?" She asked him.

He looked at her.

**A/N: Ha! I'm leaving you with an evil cliffhanger-because, I can. LOL! Two chapters today. So, do you want the baby in the story or should I just say she had the baby and leave it at that?**


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**A/N: Okay, I know this story is OOC. I know that Gibbs would not have let Ziva go and do what she did. Especially, if she was pregnant! I realize that, but this is fiction. I don't need to tell you what fiction is because all those who actually really like this story know that I am just doing something different.**

**A/N2: The info on the pregnancy I got is actually true. Well, according to the internet it is. I am going to make some stuff up and have Ziva be able to get info instead of waiting the several weeks to get the information that she would need.**

* * *

"_Are you going to leave me?"_She had asked him.

Tony thought he heard her wrong. "Did you just ask if I was going to leave you?"

She nodded, tears starting to form.

"No, hell no!" He took her in his arms. "Ziva, I love you more than anything in the world. I want to help you heal, from what happened to you."

She took a deep breath and shook a bit.

"Will you let me? We don't have to do anything, I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do."

"You still want to be with me, even after those men did that? I mean, I-I let them."

"Ziva, you had no choice. I knew what would happen if you went in. I didn't want it. I would have died for you and you know that, at least I hope you do." Tony looked at her. "McGee wanted to give himself up for both of us. He's upset because he didn't have a way in."

"I know that you would have died. I told Gibbs I refused to lose you. And, as for McGee, what the hell is wrong with him? I wouldn't want to lose him either and Abby would die if he didn't come back." Ziva rubbed her arms. "He's our best friend. Is that why he isn't here?"

"No, he needed some sleep somewhere other than in here."

"I need to shower." Ziva replied. "I feel dirty." She looked down at herself.

"Zi, you're not."

"They'll never be off me Tony. What if we can never have us back again? And, I'm pregnant and they gave me some sort of god damn infection and the stupid doctor can't even check to see if I'm okay or if our baby is." Ziva said angry. Her tears running down.

"We will have us back again Ziva. Like the song goes, we will survive. And, you will find out if that baby of ours is okay when we get back home if I have anything to do with it. You're not waiting weeks and weeks to find out. There has to be something that can be done."

Ziva put her head against his chest. "What about your leg baby?"

"I'm about to cut it off."

Ziva frowned at him. "What the hell Tony."

"Pain, a lot of pain."

She squeezed his hand. "I love you Tony. Please don't say things like that."

"Sorry beautiful, it's really just the pain talking." He said looking at her. "Zi?"

"Yes?"

"Will you still kiss me?"

Ziva leaned over and kissed him deeply. "Always."

Tony held her close to him and she fell asleep. He was able to fall asleep and stay asleep for the first time since he was there. His leg, still bothering him but holding his wife made it much better. Ziva was checked again the next day and was cleared to go and Tony was discharged and was okay to make the flight home. Gibbs had medication in hand for him if needed. They would both have a very long recovery ahead of them. Neither, would be returning to NCIS for quite some time. Although, he suspected that Ziva would be arguing that immediately.

After getting off the plane Gibbs drove Ziva and Tony home. They had made an appointment for Ziva in flight for her to see her doctor the next day. Ducky had called in some favors and explained everything that had happened with her permission and they said they would see her immediately, first thing in the morning. While, Dr. Moore had been correct in Germany, there were tests that could be done in circumstances like this.

Ziva headed straight for the shower when they got in and Tony went to the guest room. "I love you Zi." He called through the door. He could hear her crying, even through the running water.

She got out and put on one of Tony's long sleeve OSU shirts and went into the bedroom. When she didn't see him, her heart dropped. "Tony?" She called out.

"In here Zi."

"You left me. I thought you said you weren't going too?"

"I left the room Zi, not you. I didn't think you'd want me around you in the same bed."

She squeezed her eyes tightly. "I understand," She replied. "I love you Tony."

"I love you too Ziva. Gibbs will pick you up for you appointment tomorrow and Abby will go in with you."

She shook her head. "No, I want you there."

"Zi, my leg is in a lot of pain. Gibbs is going to take me to have it checked out while you're at your appointment. I guess that could take awhile and I want to be with you I really do, but I don't want to be in this much pain anymore either."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be selfish. Will you be okay?"

He took her hand and kissed her fingers. "I'll be just fine. I'm worried about you."

"And, our baby right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Tony, it is our baby. You do believe that right?"

He looked down and then back up at her. As, he was about to speak, she spoke again.

"You don't. You think it's one of theirs don't you? How could you think that Tony? I've thought I was pregnant since before we left. I took two tests that came out positive before we left, but that could have been a false positive. We – we made love Tony, do you remember that? The most amazing, passionate love," Ziva said crying. "I'll be ready for Gibbs in the morning. Goodnight, I'm going to try and sleep."

* * *

Ziva woke up and made herself some tea. She took her medication again which she hated, but it was to help make the infection she had go away. Tony managed to get sweatpants on and went to make a pot of coffee. He didn't sleep well.

"Zi, can we talk?"

"Am, I not really your wife?"

"What?"

"Well, I figure if this baby wasn't made by our love then maybe we aren't really married. Maybe, you'll find someone else who is better, hmm?"

"No! I love you Ziva. And, I'm sorry that I even had those thoughts. But, you do know that things can happen if you're pregnant and you're assaulted like that."

She knew he was right and that's what he had been thinking all along.

"I know Tony. I hope the doctor can answer those questions for me. Do you think he'll be able to?"

He pulled her down on his good leg. "I hope so baby, I really do," He held her tight. "That's why I think it would be easier having Abby there. She's a girl, you know, it might be more comfortable."

"Actually, I would love to have my husband there."

"I'll be there the whole rest of the way. I promise." He said kissing her cheek.

He grabbed his coffee as Gibbs honked the horn. Ziva took her tea and they went out to the car.

"Abby is going to meet us there,"Gibbs said. "Did you two sleep well?"

"No." They both said together.

"Ziver, you need to start taking care of yourself and you too DiNozzo," Gibbs practically ordered. "Your leg is never going to heal and Ziva you will lose the baby before it even really begins to grow if you don't start eating and sleeping."

"I know," She replied. "I'll start taking care of myself."

He pulled up to the clinic where both Ziva and Tony's appointments were and they got out. Abby was waiting inside.

"Morning Ziva, are you ready?"

"Yes, I guess as ready as I can be."

Tony looked at her and then took her as best he could with his crutches in his arms and kissed her. "I love you and I'll be thinking of you and our baby."

"I love you too Tony. Thank you for not leaving me."

"For better or worse Zi, through good times and bad, until death parts us."

She nodded. He always knew what to say. "I'll see you later."

"See you later Gibbs." Abby said as she and Ziva started to walk off.

"We'll meet you back here in a few hours."

Abby nodded and they got on the elevator and went up to the doctors office.

"I'm nervous Abby. I have no idea what they're going to do to me."

"I know Ziva. I'll stay with you for whatever you want me too. And, I'll leave whenever you want."

They entered the doctors office and Ziva went up to the window. "Ziva DiNozzo, I'm here to see Dr. Franks."

"Oh, yes, we're expecting you. Please have a seat and a nurse will call you back."

"I brought a friend to stay with me if that's okay?"

"Of course."

Ziva took her seat next to Abby. "I want you with me Abby. I don't want to be alone."

She was taken back and handed a gown. Abby waited until she changed and then came into the room.

Ziva and Abby were looking at all the pictures of childbirth posters and the birth canal that was sitting off to the side.

"That's what the inside looks like." Abby stated.

"This is suppose to be a happy occasion Abby and look at how it's starting."

"You're not at fault for what happened to you."

"I should have said no. I could have quit and gone to Gibbs and told him my suspicions."

There was a knock on the door. "Hi, I'm Dr. Franks."

"Hi, I'm Ziva and this is my friend Abby." Ziva said smiling.

"Hi." Abby said kindly.

"Alright Ziva, so I'm going to do a bunch of tests and I'm going to get the results for you today as well and hopefully, they'll be what you want to hear."

Ziva looked at her. "I just want to know if my baby is alive and is going to be okay from what happened to me and this infection that those men gave me."

Dr. Franks nodded. "Yes and those are the tests I'm going to run."

Abby squeezed Ziva's hand. "That's good."

Dr. Franks put Ziva's legs up in a bent position and took some cultures and then did some other internal tests for which she had to put Ziva under a local anesthetic for. It was not pleasant for her at all and she was quite uncomfortable afterward.

"We're done Ziva. Now, you can just rest and I'll give you some safe painkillers for both you and baby."

Ziva was sleepy and Abby was worried she wouldn't be able to get her back downstairs.

"I'll be fine Abby. I just need to sleep for a little bit." Ziva said looking at her.

Dr. Franks whispered to Abby that they were just waiting on the test results.

"Thank you Dr," Abby replied. "Ziva, are you feeling okay? Can, I get you anything?"

"Results?"

"Soon Ziva. But, how about some water?"

She nodded. "Please."

Abby poured her some water and helped her with it. "I'm glad you're back Ziva and I've been praying that your baby is okay."

Ziva squeezed her hand. "Thank you so much Abby."

**A/N: Here's a chapter for you. Test results next!**


	8. Chapter 8

**9**

**A/N: Here you go!**

* * *

She told him that she just had to keep taking her antibiotics and that of course she had to wait to actually see the baby, but that Dr. Franks wanted to see her every week until her ninth week and maybe her tenth week to see if they could determine more.

"As for as Dr. Franks knows right now, everything is okay but, she won't know more until then," She looked at him. "I wanted to die in there Tony. Even...even if it meant taking our baby with us. I was ashamed with what I had done." Ziva said trying to speak through her soft sobs.

Tony just held her. "We have only just begun Ziva, our life, our dreams. It's Vance's fault he put any of us in this position. Even McGee and Gibbs. But, especially you," His tears fell silently. "I-I will never again trust him."

"Either will I, nor will McGee or Gibbs. And, I know it took everything Abby had not to kill him."

"Our baby is going to be just fine. She is strong like her mother and I know she will be beautiful just like you."

She looked up at him and smiled. "She?"

"Yes, I think we're going to have a girl. In fact, I have a very strong intuition about this sort of thing."

"What if we have a son?"

"Well, then we have a son. It doesn't matter to me, as long as he or she is healthy."

Ziva just nodded her head as she fell into a deep slumber. But, not before telling Tony that she loved him.

"Love you too beautiful."

* * *

The next several weeks had passed and Ziva had gone to the doctor every week like she was suppose to. Her infection was gone and both she and Tony were thrilled. She was coming up on her tenth week which Dr. Franks was said there was a very good chance that they would be hearing the heartbeat.

"Tony, are you going to come with me today?"

"Yes, of course. It's a big day and I'm not missing any appointments that I can make with you."

She helped him wash his hair and then took a shower herself. It was still hard getting images out of her head but, they were slowly going away.

"When are you going to start seeing someone?" He asked holding her hand.

She sighed. "I talk to Gibbs and Abby and I have tea with Ducky when I feel the need."

"No, Zi, you need to talk to someone. I'm seeing someone, heck McGee went and talked to someone."

"I'm not comfortable Tony. They would be a stranger and it would be awkward telling someone I don't know everything that went on."

"Do you expect to go back to work, even if it's desk duty?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then you need to talk to a shrink that is verified by NCIS."

"Alright, okay, I will."

"Thank you baby. You know I worry."

She hugged him. "I know." She looked down at her stomach which hadn't grown much. "It's like I'm barely pregnant."

"Zi, you're early on. You'll get your baby belly soon enough."

"And, my big boobs and swollen feet and fat butt and..."

Tony laughed out loud. "Ziva, please you're carrying our baby. Are you getting your hormones before everything else?"

She frowned and tears started to form. "I...

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. You're glowing though and that's a good thing. I love you so much."

"I'm a wreck Tony."

"Let's go see Dr. Franks and we'll come home and I'll make you tea and lunch." He said kissing her forehead.

They did just that. Tony still couldn't drive because of his leg so Ziva had too. They checked in and Ziva sat back down and waited for her name to be called.

"Ziva?"

She took Tony's hand as he got up on his walking boot that he was now in. They went back into the examining room and she changed and sat back on the table and waited for Dr. Franks.

"I hope we hear our baby's heartbeat today Tony. Otherwise, we're going to have to wait another three weeks."

He squeezed her hand. "We're hearing it today. I had a good dream last night and we're going to hear it today." He said smiling big.

"You make me so happy Tony, so very happy."

"Ditto."

They heard a knock as Dr. Franks popped her head in. "Hello, am I interrupting?"

Tony smiled. "No, we were just talking about our baby."

She smiled. "That's good and how are you feeling Ziva?"

"Very good today. I hope to hear that heartbeat."

"Me too, me too."

Dr. Franks put some gel on her slender stomach and moved a wand around. "_Swoosh, woosh, woosh, swoosh."_

Tony listened carefully. "What is that?"

"That, is your baby's very strong and active heartbeat." Dr. Franks replied with a grin.

Ziva was crying she was so happy. "That is the most beautiful sound ever." She took Tony's hand and held it tightly.

"See, I told you we would hear it."

"Yes, you did."

**A/N: Thought I'd give you a chapter. Sorry it's so short. Will try and get another out today.**


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

**A/N: Here you go!**

* * *

She told him that she just had to keep taking her antibiotics and that of course she had to wait to actually see the baby, but that Dr. Franks wanted to see her every week until her ninth week and maybe her tenth week to see if they could determine more.

"As for as Dr. Franks knows right now, everything is okay but, she won't know more until then," She looked at him. "I wanted to die in there Tony. Even...even if it meant taking our baby with us. I was ashamed with what I had done." Ziva said trying to speak through her soft sobs.

Tony just held her. "We have only just begun Ziva, our life, our dreams. It's Vance's fault he put any of us in this position. Even McGee and Gibbs. But, especially you," His tears fell silently. "I-I will never again trust him."

"Either will I, nor will McGee or Gibbs. And, I know it took everything Abby had not to kill him."

"Our baby is going to be just fine. She is strong like her mother and I know she will be beautiful just like you."

She looked up at him and smiled. "She?"

"Yes, I think we're going to have a girl. In fact, I have a very strong intuition about this sort of thing."

"What if we have a son?"

"Well, then we have a son. It doesn't matter to me, as long as he or she is healthy."

Ziva just nodded her head as she fell into a deep slumber. But, not before telling Tony that she loved him.

"Love you too beautiful."

* * *

The next several weeks had passed and Ziva had gone to the doctor every week like she was suppose to. Her infection was gone and both she and Tony were thrilled. She was coming up on her tenth week which Dr. Franks was said there was a very good chance that they would be hearing the heartbeat.

"Tony, are you going to come with me today?"

"Yes, of course. It's a big day and I'm not missing any appointments that I can make with you."

She helped him wash his hair and then took a shower herself. It was still hard getting images out of her head but, they were slowly going away.

"When are you going to start seeing someone?" He asked holding her hand.

She sighed. "I talk to Gibbs and Abby and I have tea with Ducky when I feel the need."

"No, Zi, you need to talk to someone. I'm seeing someone, heck McGee went and talked to someone."

"I'm not comfortable Tony. They would be a stranger and it would be awkward telling someone I don't know everything that went on."

"Do you expect to go back to work, even if it's desk duty?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then you need to talk to a shrink that is verified by NCIS."

"Alright, okay, I will."

"Thank you baby. You know I worry."

She hugged him. "I know." She looked down at her stomach which hadn't grown much. "It's like I'm barely pregnant."

"Zi, you're early on. You'll get your baby belly soon enough."

"And, my big boobs and swollen feet and fat butt and..."

Tony laughed out loud. "Ziva, please you're carrying our baby. Are you getting your hormones before everything else?"

She frowned and tears started to form. "I...

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. You're glowing though and that's a good thing. I love you so much."

"I'm a wreck Tony."

"Let's go see Dr. Franks and we'll come home and I'll make you tea and lunch." He said kissing her forehead.

They did just that. Tony still couldn't drive because of his leg so Ziva had too. They checked in and Ziva sat back down and waited for her name to be called.

"Ziva?"

She took Tony's hand as he got up on his walking boot that he was now in. They went back into the examining room and she changed and sat back on the table and waited for Dr. Franks.

"I hope we hear our baby's heartbeat today Tony. Otherwise, we're going to have to wait another three weeks."

He squeezed her hand. "We're hearing it today. I had a good dream last night and we're going to hear it today." He said smiling big.

"You make me so happy Tony, so very happy."

"Ditto."

They heard a knock as Dr. Franks popped her head in. "Hello, am I interrupting?"

Tony smiled. "No, we were just talking about our baby."

She smiled. "That's good and how are you feeling Ziva?"

"Very good today. I hope to hear that heartbeat."

"Me too, me too."

Dr. Franks put some gel on her slender stomach and moved a wand around. "_Swoosh, woosh, woosh, swoosh."_

Tony listened carefully. "What is that?"

"That, is your baby's very strong and active heartbeat." Dr. Franks replied with a grin.

Ziva was crying she was so happy. "That is the most beautiful sound ever." She took Tony's hand and held it tightly.

"See, I told you we would hear it."

"Yes, you did."

**A/N: Thought I'd give you a chapter. Sorry it's so short. Will try and get another out today.**


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

**A/N: I have no excuses, other than I've just been flat out tired. Now, I have a UTI. I've never had one before. Moving ahead in the story.**

* * *

Several weeks had passed and Ziva was now twenty five weeks pregnant. She had been in to see her doctor several times for her usual appointments, she had even gone in for an ultrasound to see what they were having but their baby wasn't cooperating.

Tony looked at Ziva whose pregnant belly was peaking out of his OSU t-shirt. "Good morning, beautiful. I love the way your pregnant belly looks in that shirt."

She smiled and kissed him, her eyes still closed. "You smell good," She licked her lips. "And, taste good."

"I made you and our daughter, breakfast. Yes, I'm still convinced she's a girl." He said as he kissed her belly.

"Mm, we're starving. I also hope that he or she cooperates today so that we can pick a name."

Tony put his hand on her belly. "Well, she's active."

"Yep, she's ready for mom to get up. I'm going to shower and then I'll be out to join you for breakfast, okay?"

Tony helped her up. "Okay, I'll keep it warm for you."

Ziva went and showered, got dressed and then joined Tony.

"So, do we have any names in mind Zi?"

She nodded. "Anthony for a boy. I've already decided." She looked at him. "Tony, when I was be held by those men...all I could do was think of you. How much I love you and how much I wanted to see you again. I don't want that empty feeling again."

"Ziva, I'm never going to leave you. And, no more missions like what we did, especially now. I'd quit before I'd ever do that again. You're my wife and I won't put you through that again."

"I love you Anthony DiNozzo." She said leaning forward capturing his lips.

"I love you too Ziva DiNozzo."

Ziva ate her french toast with fresh strawberries and drank her tea, while Tony sipped his coffee and finished his breakfast as well. They left a short time later for their ultrasound appointment.

"Did you have any other names in mind? I mean, in case it's a girl."

"No, I didn't really think that far. But, I guess we should write down some names other than Anthony. I mean in case you really don't want that." She said moving her hand over her belly.

Tony pulled into the clinic and helped Ziva out. "Are you ready?"

"Always, I just hope that our baby is."

"Hi Ziva, Tony. Are we ready to try and see your baby today?"

"We sure are. We're hoping that she'll cooperate today." Tony replied.

"Still convinced she's a girl, huh?" Dr. Franks asked smiling.

"Yes and I even have a name in mind. Ziva wants to name him Tony, if it's a boy or rather Anthony."

Dr. Franks moved the wand across her belly and brought their baby up on the screen for them. "There's your baby," She moved it a bit more. "Let's see here, ah there we go. Yes, you were right Tony. You have yourselves a little girl."

Ziva smiled at him. "We're going to have a little girl."

"Is she doing okay doctor?" Tony asked.

"Yes, everything looks very good so far. Ziva is right on schedule and your baby is just about a pound and 13 inches long already. That is just a rough estimate though."

"I think she is going to be like my sister Talia. Not too small and not too big, just right."

"Like you beautiful." He said kissing her.

"Love you."

"Ziva, I don't need to see you for another two weeks, unless you feel something is wrong."

"Okay, thank you Dr. Franks."

"I'm glad I could get your little girl to cooperate this time."

Tony was grinning from ear to ear. Ziva hadn't seen him this happy in awhile. They had both been through so much and he knew that she had been through so much more but she knew that he had been through just as much. She held his hand as they walked to the car.

"Luciana Kelly DiNozzo." Tony said as they got into the car and drove home.

"What a beautiful name."

"Luciana, it means _light _and I figured she is the light of our life. And, I thought if Gibbs didn't mind, that we could honor Kelly."

"I would like that very much and I do not think he would mind."

Tony nodded. "We can have everyone over and tell them the news tomorrow."

"Cookout, it's going to be beautiful out."

"Great idea."

**A/N: Okay, more to come, but wanted to get this out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

**A/N: I've been busy and then I went fishing for a day and a half. That is my only vacation away from work I get. I really do need a real one but I can't afford one. I did have fun though.**

* * *

Tony bought the food and Ziva cleaned the house, even though Tony said he would do that as well. He came back almost yelling in Italian.

Ziva's eyes went wide. "What was that all about?"

"I don't want you lifting a finger while you're pregnant."

"I'm pregnant Tony, not handicapped."

He sighed. "I don't want anything to happen to you. I worry, a lot."

"I love you Anthony DiNozzo, more than you'll ever know. We are fine and we will be fine." She replied kissing him.

"Okay, well if I can do anything for you, just let me know."

"Will you bring me some yogurt and my cranberry seltzer water?"

"I sure will baby." He kissed her twice and told her to go get comfortable while they waited for their guests.

"Abby is on her way with McGee and Gibbs is too."

"Cool!"

Tony went and got himself a beer and brought her a mango yogurt and her drink and sat beside her and cuddled with her for awhile.

"I love you Ziva and I love our baby. I can't wait to meet her."

Ziva smiled. "Can we start planning her nursery?"

"Of course. We can talk about it tonight when we go to bed, if you want?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

"Anyone home?" A bubbly voice called out.

"We're out on the deck Abbs!"

"Tony! Ziva! Baby!" Abby said cheerfully as she came running with gifts.

Ziva grinned. "Hi Abby! How are you?"

"I'm great, McGee and I are great." She replied with a smile.

Tony smiled. "I knew that you and McGoo were together."

Abby and Ziva laughed. "How did you know Tony?" Abby asked.

"Because, I just know these things."

"Right, Tony." Ziva said.

"No, really. I have the Gibbs gut on stuff like that."

"Well, do you have the Gibbs gut that I need a beer?"

Tony looked up and saw Gibbs. "Hi boss," Tony said with a small chuckle. "I'll get that beer."

Gibbs threw him a smirk. He kissed Ziva on the top of her head. "Abbs, McGee was right behind me so he should be right in."

"He's been nervous ever since we started seeing each other."

Ziva patted a chair next to her. "Come talk to me and let the guys talk."

Tony smiled at them and got up. "Let's go find McGee boss."

"Yes, lets do that."

"How's Ziver doing?"

"Trying to do everything. I'm worried about her," He sighed. "She doesn't know this, but I had a dream that she goes into labor two months early and when she does I end up having a panic attack."

"DiNozzo, she's going to be okay. Dr. Franks is watching over her."

"I know, but even with her watching over Ziva, these things can happen."

"Hey, Tony what's going on?"

"Just worried about my wife. Bad feeling about things. How are you and Abby doing?"

Tim looked at him and gave him a small smile. "We're good, but we worry too."

"I know, but let's not worry too much tonight, okay?" Tony said holding up his beer.

"She's very lucky to have you Tony. You know how much she loves you right?"

"I like to think I do." He said looking at Gibbs and McGee.

"You're all she ever talks about with Abby, believe me you're her life."

"She's mine, her and Luciana."

"So, Ziva, how are you feeling?"

"Well, so far so go good. She has been moving a lot and well we picked out her name and we're planning her nursery tonight or we're going to start."

"That's great." Abby said putting some gifts on her lap.

"What are these for?"

"I couldn't wait to give them to you. I was so excited when I found out it was a girl that I went out shopping. I'm just so happy that you're okay Ziva, you and the baby. I still worry about the both of you so much, because I know you still have a long ways to go."

Ziva squeezed her hand. "Thank you so much Abby," She looked at her for a moment. "Abby, will you be our daughters godmother?"

"Me, really?"

"Yes, you, really!"

"I would be honored Ziva."

"I can't think of anyone I would rather have, besides we were going to ask Tim to be godfather."

"I think he would like that." Abby smiled.

"Hi beautiful." Tim said coming up behind Abby.

She blushed. "Hi."

Tony smiled at Ziva. "She said yes."

"As did Tim."

Tony put the food on the grill and they all sat around and talked for awhile and waited while Gibbs grilled the steaks. After the steaks were done they sat at the table outside and had a nice conversation together. They were family after all.

**A/N: Wanted to get something out for you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Gibbs: I want you on Ziva's ass. Tony: She's not really my Type.~Kill Ari Part 1 (Head slap from Gibbs) And, look how far we've come from season 3 TIVA fans LOL!**

* * *

Ziva was now in her thirty fourth week. That meant she was already into her eighth month. Tony was worried because of how tired she had been lately. He knew that it wasn't unusual for women to be tired when they are pregnant, but Ziva had been doing a lot of sleeping.

"I made an appointment for you to see Dr. Franks. I'm taking the afternoon off and I will pick you up and take you."

"I'm okay Tony, that's sweet of you though."

"No, we're going. You're almost eight months pregnant Ziva and I have this bad feeling that something isn't right. Both for you and Lucia. I won't lose you or our baby."

"Okay, alright we'll go."

He would never tell her this out loud, but as much as he wanted their baby he didn't want to lose Ziva and if it meant saving one or the other he would choose Ziva. He knew how horrible that sounded, but Ziva was his life and always would be. He would after all die for her.

Ziva managed to take a shower while Tony made her breakfast. They then made their way to the doctors office. He looked over at her and could tell that she was worried too and took her hand.

"I'll take some time off work if I have too. I told Gibbs that Lucia hasn't been moving as much as she had been. He said I should take you immediately."

"She's been fine Tony. Why would you scare him like that?"

"No, it's the truth. She hasn't been moving all that much." He helped her out of the car and they went inside and up to the office. "I think you may deliver early."

She looked at him. "Tony, I'm not due for another six weeks. I would like to carry Lucia to term."

"I know, but if something is wrong then that probably won't happen."

Dr. Franks herself came out to get Tony and Ziva. They were more or less high-profile patients. "Hi, why don't you come back."

Tony took Ziva's hand and they followed Dr. Franks back.

"So, what's going on Ziva?"

"Well, actually Tony felt that I needed the appointment."

"Oh, okay. What seems to be the problem?"

"I haven't been feeling Lucia as much as I usually do and I'm concerned about Ziva being so tired. I know that it's not unusual but, she's been getting really tired."

Ziva sighed. "I didn't wake up the other day when he called and he raced home because he thought something happened."

Dr. Franks nodded. "That has me concerned as well."

"While, pregnant women do get tired the baby not moving as much has me extremely concerned and you not hearing the phone. Yes, I want you to go over to the hospital right away. I will meet you there and get you hooked up to a fetal monitor."

Tony nodded. "We'll meet you there."

"My baby, is she going to be okay?"

"That's why I'm having you go to the hospital Ziva. Don't worry."

Ziva was now officially terrified.

"Tony, please tell me our baby girl is going to be okay?"

Tony helped Ziva up from the exam table. "I promise you I'm going to do everything I can to make sure she is." He said as he put his hand on her belly. "We should go so we can find out about the baby sooner than later."

"Yes, right, lets go."

**A/N: Here you go!**


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

**A/N: Here you go!**

* * *

Ziva was hooked up to a monitor immediately when she got to the hospital. Dr. Franks was there in the room to meet her. Tony was pacing back and forth waiting for Gibbs, Abby and McGee to meet him.

"Tony!" Gibbs called out.

"I don't know anything Gibbs, not yet anyways."

"I'll try and find something out for you. You just sit and try and stay calm, because you have to for Ziva and your daughter."

"Thank you boss."

Gibbs went and tried to find Dr. Franks or someone who would tell him something and Tony sat and waited. Meanwhile, Abby and McGee came in.

"Oh, Tony!" Abby said running towards him.

"Hey Abbs." He got up and just hugged her.

"How's Ziva?" McGee asked.

"Gibbs went to try and find something out because we checked in and she got hooked up to a fetal monitor and then the nurses shoved me out of the room. Ziva of course was upset by that because she wants me with her." He ran a hand through his hair. "I want to know how my wife and child are and no one has told me."

"Tony, Dr. Franks will be out shortly to talk with you. He'll share the information with all of us." Gibbs said approaching them."

Tony looked up at Gibbs' facial expression. He could tell it wasn't good.

"Boss, what's going on?" Tony questioned.

Gibbs motioned towards Dr. Franks. "Hi, Tony."

"Dr. Franks, how are my wife and daughter?"

Dr. Franks looked at him. "Your daughter is in severe distress and now so is Ziva. We need to deliver your daughter or we risk losing them both. But, we need to know if something happens while we're in there we could lose one Tony..."

"Save my wife." He blurted. "She's my life, I love my daughter too and I would hope she knows that but I can't live without Ziva."

Dr. Franks nodded. "I understand."

"Can I see Ziva, if only for a second? I just want to tell her something."

"Of course, but it will have to be quick."

Tony nodded and went in by Ziva.

"Tony, you're back."

Tony's eyes were red and puffy. "Hey, beautiful. Of course and I'll be right here waiting for you." He whispered something against her belly and then into her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back. "So much."

Tony watched as she was wheeled down the hall. He gave her hand one final squeeze and held onto her wedding ring and placed it on his finger. He joined the others as they waited for the surgery to be performed.

"Having a baby was suppose to be a happy thing, not end up like this."

"She's going to be okay. I mean she is Ziva the ninja after all." McGee said.

Tony gave him a small smile. "Thank you Tim."

"And, your daughter is a little ninja, strong just like Ziva." Abby added.

"I sure hope so. I don't want to lose her. I hope you all don't think I'm some sort of horrible person after what I said."

"No, not at all. We understand what you meant. We also can't possibly understand what you're going through," McGee said. "I guess that's why we understand it."

Tony nodded. "Thank you guys. You've always been there for us, I know it hasn't been easy for you either Tim."

"You know that I would have done anything to save her. She's my friend too."

"I know, but you're both of ours and our daughters godfather. And, we wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thank you Tony. Why don't we go get some coffee and by that time the doctor should have some news for us, okay?"

Tony gave him a soft smile. "Sounds like a plan."

**A/N: I know really short and I haven't been updating much at all. I have a ½ day training for work so that comes first. I will update again when I get home-should I get some reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

**A/N: Busy, busy week coming up so I'm going to try and give you two today. I only got 2 or 3 reviews last chapter.**

* * *

After Tony and McGee returned from getting their coffee, Dr. Franks was sitting with Gibbs, Abby and Ducky who had joined them.

"Doctor, my wife, my daughter?" Tony asked simply.

"Have a seat Tony."

"No, not if this is where you tell me where they are both dead or one is going to die or one already is."

"Antony, please just sit. Let Dr. Franks speak." Ducky spoke gently. His hand on Tony's shoulder, trying to get him to sit.

Tony sat down, Ducky's hand on his arm. "Okay, my wife and daughter Dr. Franks?"

"Your wife is resting, although she is very weak. Your daughter is extremely critical right now and she isn't quite breathing on her own. But, that isn't unusual for being born early."

"Will she make it?"

"Right now, we're hopeful at about eighty-five percent. She's a fighter, that is for sure."

"And, my wife, this weakness you speak about is it just from delivering Luciana, blood loss or something else?"

Gibbs gave him a look. And, then the doctor spoke again.

"We believe it was between the worry and the c-section and some blood loss yes. Also, it could be the infection the never got out of her that she contracted."

"What about my goddaughter?" Abby spoke up.

"We have her on everything possible Ms. Sciuto. We're taking very good care of both of them, I won't let anything happen to them. I promise you that."

Tony nodded. "When can I see them?"

"You can see your wife as soon as you want and your daughter is right down the hall."

"Thank you Dr. Franks."

Tony went down to see Lucia. He thought letting Ziva rest a little while longer wouldn't hurt. He put on a gown and approached her little crib. "Hi, baby girl. It's your daddy. I've heard you had a rough time." He put his finger in by her and she held on tightly.

"She has a lot of hair and deep green eyes." A gentle voice said from behind him.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you were there."

"I'm Kerry her nurse. She really is a fighter, I mean she's 5lbs 8oz and 15 inches long."

"Is that good?"

Kerry nodded. "She's still considered a preemie but yes that's very good. I think she's going to be just fine. In fact, I know your wife wants to nurse and as soon as Dr. Franks says she is able too and when Lucia is able to be taken out of here your wife can do just that."

Tony gave Kerry a small smile. "I'm going to come back tomorrow and spend some time with Lucia, but now I want to go see my wife. It's been a trying day."

"Yes, I understand."

Tony went to dispose of his gown and then turned around. "Thank you for taking such good care of our baby girl. She means the world to us. You really have no idea." His eyes were red.

"I think I have some, but you're welcome."

"Oh and please, it's Tony."

Kerry smiled and nodded.

Tony entered Ziva's room where she was asleep. He took a seat next to her and held her hand. "Hi, there my beautiful. I just saw our beautiful little girl and she really is so beautiful Zi. I'm so sorry that this happened to you," He kissed her head gently. "She has dark hair and green eyes." Tony gave a small laugh.

"See, I told you she was yours." A voice croaked.

"Oh, baby, I never had any real doubts. I'm sorry I let you think what I did."

"Dr. Franks says my milk won't be in for a close to a week but that I can nurse if I and Lucia get better in a couple of days."

Tony smiled. "That's what I heard from Kerry. She's Lucia's nurse." Tony leaned over and kissed Ziva as if he hadn't kissed her in days.

Ziva let out a delightful moan. "I've missed that and you. I felt like I haven't see you in days." She said.

"Waiting was the worst Ziva. I could hardly keep still, even with McGee and coffee. I just wanted to be with you and our baby and know that everything was okay. I mean we're still not out of the woods yet."

"We are in a hospital yes?" She asked confused.

"I mean, we still don't know how everything will turn out. It's been an emotional roller coaster."

"Oh, right yes. Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course, I wasn't planning on leaving you."

* * *

Tony of course stayed the night. Ziva was in a lot of pain from her c-section so she was up a lot. Nurses were in and out administering drugs for her to get back to sleep. Tony could only hope that it was temporary and that she would be out of the excruciating pain soon.

Morning came and she woke and looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just worried about you and our baby girl. I'll always worry Zi, so don't tell me not to worry." He said quickly as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you Tony."

"I'll never stop loving you."

"Will you go check on Lucia and tell her that her Ima loves her very much?"

He nodded. "I'm going to grab a quick shower at home, do you mind?"

Gibbs let out a chuckle from behind. "No, please do. I'll stay with Lucia and Abbs will stay with Ziver."

Ziva gave him a smirk. She whispered in his ear.

"I miss that."

"Me too, but we will be able to do it again soon enough."

Tony left and took his shower. He came back and checked in on Ziva only to find out both she and Abby were fast asleep. Ziva was holding onto _Bert _ an occasional fart coming from him as she squeezed him intermittently. He gave them both a kiss on the head and moved onto the nursery where Gibbs was holding Luciana.

"Boss...?"

He turned around and smiled. "She's as strong as they come DiNozzo."

"So, she's okay?"

"Yeah, she's just fine. Dr. Franks said she's going to be just fine. I mean other than being a little small you have yourself a little princess here."

"Oh, yes. That she is." Tony grinned.

Gibbs handed her over to Tony as he sat down. "She's just about due for her next bottle."

"Thank you for watching and taking care of her boss...Gibbs."

"She's family Tony, you and Ziver are family. I wouldn't do anything less."

Gibbs left and Tony took over. "Hi, Tony. I have something new for you to try. I'm not sure if you would be comfortable though." Kerry said approaching him.

Tony gave her a nervous laugh. "Well, uh...um I don't have well you know I can't feed her the way Ziva can if that's what you're getting at. And, I'm not sure I'm willing to pull a Robert DeNiro from _Meet the Fockers._"

Kerry laughed. "No, that's not it at all," She gave him an amused look. "Until, Ziva wakes up and is able to get her good news I was wondering if you have heard of _Kangaroo Care_?"

He gave her a look. "You don't want me to try and bounce around with her do you?"

"I'll take that as a no. Kangaroo care is basically skin to skin contact. It is especially wonderful for premature babies. The great thing is, is that both parents can partake in this activity. You can lie on the couch, bed, floor or wherever and just have the baby be on your open chest."

Tony wasn't sure what to make everything he was hearing. This was all new to him and while it seemed odd, he was willing to try it. "When do we do this, or I do this?"

"Well, if your little girl is fussy or you just want to bond. Ziva is going to bond with her in breastfeeding and sometimes the fathers get jealous. This way you can bond with her and she with you."

Tony smiled. "I like that idea. But, will Ziva?" He asked.

"Well, when I go into help Ziva with her nursing I'm going to suggest the Kangaroo care for breastfeeding so she should have no problem. It's actually more soothing for the baby and mother and usually more comfortable."

"Thank you Kerry, I appreciate that, all of this that you're doing." Tony said as he rocked back and forth with Luciana in his arms.

She handed him a bottle and let them be for awhile. "I'll be back soon. You have some fun with your little girl."

Tony looked down at his little girl. Her deep green eyes looked right up at him. "Hi beautiful princess. You do know that you're daddy's princess right? You're my sunshine, my life, you and your mama. I love you both so much."

He started singing to her:

_Winnie the Pooh  
Doesn't know what to do  
Got a honey jar stuck on his nose  
He came to me  
Asking help and advice  
And from here no one knows where he goes  
So I sent him to ask of the Owl  
If he's there  
How to loosen a jar  
From the nose of a bear_

It's hard to explain  
How a few precious things  
Seem to follow throughout  
All our lives  
After all's said and done  
I was watching my son  
Sleeping there with my bear  
By his side  
So I tucked him in, I kissed him  
And as I was going  
I swear that old bear whispered,  
"Boy, welcome home"

Believe me if you can  
I've finally come  
Back to the House at  
Pooh Corner by one  
What do you know  
There's so much to be done  
Count all the bees in the hive  
Chase all the clouds from the sky  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin  
Back to the ways of Christopher Robin  
Back to the days of Pooh 

Kerry listened to him from afar and watched as Lucia was fast asleep in his arms. "She loves her papa."

" I think I chose the wrong kind of song." Tony said with a chuckle.

"I thought it was sweet. She was very content on finishing her bottle, which is what we want. You did good." Kerry said. "Oh, by the way your wife is awake and is asking for you. If you would like you may take your daughter down and surprise her."

Tony grinned from ear to ear. "She'll be ecstatic. Thank you so much!"

"I'll be down shortly to show Ziva how to do her breastfeeding."

"Alright, I'll let her know."

Tony took his daughter, wrapped in a pink blanket and walked down the hall. "Ziva, I have something to show you."

"Tony?...Oh, my baby!"

**A/N: Longer chapter! Maybe, more than 2 reviews? I can only hope. What I mentioned about Kangaroo Care I got of the internet so it's pretty accurate. **


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

**A/N: I think I'm just going to end this. It's obvious that I suck as a writer. I'm reading this one story where the whole thing is nothing but detail and it's very slow going. I just can't go into the detail like that person, I would fall asleep reading the story if I did that. I'm sorry that I've disappointed you all.**

* * *

Tony smiled as he went up to Ziva and put their daughter in her arms. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Our baby, I'm sorry Tony."

He kissed her and then kissed Lucia's head. "She's hungry and wants her Ima."

She nodded. "I want to do what Kerry suggested, you know that Kangaroo care thing."

"I did it with her in the nursery and sang to her." He told her.

"That's why she's so content, she was with her papa."

"She looks just like you Zi."

"She has your eyes Tony, I love that."

He looked at her. "Really? I wish she had your beautiful eyes."

"Tony, she's part of both of us. She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. And, I love you both so much."

Luciana was sucking on her fist as if she hadn't eaten in days. Ziva pulled back her gown and with Tony's help he put Lucia on her chest where the baby started to nurse.

"She's nursing." Ziva said looking up at Tony.

"Were you afraid she wouldn't?"

"Yes, I wasn't sure if she would take to me right away or not."

"She knows her mama and she's heard your voice for the last eight and a half months. I'm not surprised that she took to you." Tony said smiling.

Ziva kissed Tony's hand and just rubbed Lucia's back as she nursed. "Are you okay Tony?"

He nodded. "Of course beautiful, I've just been worried about you and Lucia."

"We're okay now. I mean except for being a little sore and needing to take it easy for the next month because of the c-section I'm okay too."

"I chose you Ziva." Tony said.

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"You were pretty sick when they had to deliver Lucia and the doctor asked me if something were to happen while your were in there..." Tony looked at her expecting to see anger or disappointment. But, he didn't.

She took his hand and squeezed it. "It's okay Tony, I'm not upset. I mean maybe I should be, but I'm not. I love you so much and I'm sorry you were faced with that decision."

Tony sighed and shook his head. "I just never want to lose either one of you. But, you Ziva are my life and as much as I love Lucia, at the time I was faced with that decision I just couldn't see myself without you."

"Well, it's all over and we're both here." Ziva said as she handed their daughter to him.

He put her on his chest and gently burped her. "Did Dr. Franks say when you could leave yet?"

"If all goes well, we will both be going home tomorrow."

"I like that. But, would you be terribly upset if I left for a little bit?"

Ziva looked at him sadly. "Where are you going?"

"Well, if you do come home tomorrow, I have to finish getting the nursery ready for our baby girl. I know that she will be in by us for awhile, but still I'd like to put some finishing touches on it."

"You'll come back later?"

"I'll be back in a few hours. I can't stay away from you for too long."

Ziva grinned. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss the both of you." He said as he kissed them. Tony put Lucia back in Ziva's arms so that she could nurse on her other side.

Tony left and went to the store to pick up a few things. He saw an outfit that he loved so he bought it for Lucia. He had called Abby to help him with some ideas and she suggested bottles for when she pumps, extra bibs and a couple of small toys. He then went home and finished putting the nursery together.

"Hello, anyone home?" A voice called out.

"McGee, you scared me. Who taught you to break into someone's home?"

McGee laughed. "You and Ziva."

Tony couldn't help but laugh. "Of course. What's up?"

"I just came to check on you. Abby said you were picking up some things and coming back here to finish the nursery and take a shower."

"Yes, I haven't showered yet and I really want to get back to Ziva and Lucia."

"How are they?"

"They're doing very well. Ziva is getting to spend time with Lucia right now and she loves that. It also looks like they might be coming home tomorrow."

"That's great! Well, whenever Ziva is up for it Abby and I would love to see her and Lucia."

"Well, how about day after tomorrow? That way you don't have to be rushed out of the hospital by nurses and doctors and whatnot."

"We'll be here."

"Good. Now, I must shower and get back to my girls."

"Give them my love and we'll see you in a couple of days."

"Tim, thank you."

"Anytime Tony."

Tony showered and went back to the hospital.

**A/N: Short, but something for you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

**A/N: Two reviews. Better than zero. Thank you to those two that reviewed. So, the baby is about two weeks since she was in the hospital for about one week and now home for one.**

* * *

A week had passed already and Ziva was home. Tim and Abby had been over a couple times and Abby a few more times to help Ziva with a few things while Tony did some other things around the house.

Ziva was getting ready to nurse when Abby came over again. "Oh, sorry Ziva. Would you like me to come back later?" Abby said turning around quickly.

Ziva laughed. "I have nothing to hide. Besides, I have a nursing cover-up or a blanket. You're fine Abby."

"Alright, I just never want to intrude on your privacy like that."

"Thank you for that Abby, but you're family and I would never treat you like that."

Abby sat and talked with Ziva while she fed Luciana. After she was done she handed the baby over so Abby could hold her.

"She's so beautiful Ziva. I love that she has Tony's eyes, don't you?"

Ziva grinned. "Yes, I think that's one of my very favorite things about her. She also smells like him. Is that weird?"

Abby smelled Lucia and then laughed. "No, she has that familiar DiNozzo scent."

Ziva handed her a picture of Tony as a baby. "Look at how much she looks like her daddy."

"Oh my gosh Ziva, that's amazing!"

"She looks a lot like Tali too with her dark flowing curls. I didn't get mine until later but, Tali had them when she was a baby just like Luciana."

Abby looked at Ziva who had tears in her eyes. "Are you okay Ziva? Do you want me to get Tony?"

"No, no I'm okay. I don't want to burden him with this."

"Ziva...you just had a baby and quite a bit before that. And, not to mention what you went through in delivering her. I don't think Tony would look at this as a burden, he doesn't see you or your daughter as a burden. He loves you both so much, I hope you know how much," She squeezed Ziva's hand. "I'll be back later. I promise."

Ziva's eyes were a deep brown now because she was sobbing. All she could do was nod. Abby went and put Lucia in her bassinet and went and got Tony right away.

"Tony, Ziva needs you was all she could say."

Tony dried his hands off on a dish towel and looked at Abby. "What happened?"

"Just go be with her and I'll come back later. Text me when it's okay and if I don't hear from you in a couple hours I'll call, okay?"

Tony nodded and thanked her as she walked out the door. He ran up the stairs and into the bedroom to find Ziva curled up in the fetal position sobbing uncontrollably. He laid next to her and took her in his arms and just held her tightly.

"Zi, talk to me baby. What's wrong?"

"I miss my sister. Luciana looks just like she did as a baby, especially her little curls. I couldn't finish feeding her because I got so upset."

Tony kissed her head. "I'm so sorry Zi. I wish Tali was here with us to share this special time. I'm not a religious guy but I know that she's looking down on us and our baby girl. I do believe in that much."

"I'm a bad mother. I couldn't feed our baby Tony, she needs food and I refused her that."

"I don't believe that. You gave her food Ziva, you nursed her and you handed her over to Abby. She's asleep in the bassinet safe and sound. I can give her a bottle if you want me too, or we can call someone and get you some help you if you feel the need to do that."

Ziva moved herself into Tony's embrace. "I'm sorry Tony."

"I love you Ziva. I'll help you through this, through whatever is wrong. So, will the rest of our family."

**A/N: Short chapter. Wanted to get something up before I go to a movie. Hope I get at least one review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

**A/N: **Going to a movie later. Didn't get my lazy butt up quick enough. LOL! So, in this chapter Tony asks Abby for an odd/weird request.

* * *

Gibbs came over and started rocking Lucia back and forth in her rocking chair. He took a bottle and she took it hungrily. She loved the silver-haired, blue eyed older man from the very beginning. Ziva finally fell asleep and Tony covered her with their comforter. He knew that he couldn't be gone for long because she would wake and would start crying hysterically because that's what she had been doing. He went into the nursery where Gibbs was smiling down at Lucia.

"Hey, boss.`Thanks for taking care of Luciana."

"Well, she's my granddaughter right? And, you're all my family," He looked at Tony. "How is she?"

"Sleeping right now. She needs to pump because she's so full from not feeding the baby. I can't get her to though. I was thinking that maybe Abby could help with that or something."

Gibbs nodded. "She has a serious case of postpartum depression. If, Abby can't talk her into it then you call her doctor immediately. She may have to be sedated and then it will have to be done. But, let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Tony looked at him horrified. "She's going to be okay, right?" He asked looking down at his baby girl who was asleep in Gibbs' arms.

"She'll be fine. I'll make sure of that, you all will." He replied.

Tony took a deep breath. "I'm going to put her down in the bassinet and go join Ziva again. I'm going to call Abby first to ask if she'll come and help do that thing first."

Gibbs smiled. "You're a great father Tony. I never doubted that." He said handing her over to him.

"Thanks, that means a lot."

"Call if you need me."

"I will."

With that Gibbs left, Tony called Abby and made his way back to Ziva. She was still sleeping which was good. Abby met Tony downstairs and they talked for a minute before going back upstairs.

"Now, I'm going to have to wake her in order for you to do this. Sleeping for her is good but I know that she is sore with not having fed the baby in so long."

Abby nodded. "What about Lucia? Are you going to take her out of the room?"

"Yes, I'm going to take her for a run with me. Gibbs just fed her, so she's good for awhile."

Abby looked at him sadly. "Tony, she's going to be okay."

"I hope so Abs, I really do. We need her. At least I know I do." Tony said quietly looking down at Lucia who was still asleep.

Abby sat on the side of the bed and looked at Ziva. "Are you sure you want to wake her?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I have too." He ran his fingers through Ziva's hair gently. "Zi, baby...time to wake up. I need you to do something for me. Actually, Abby is going to help you if you'll let her."

Ziva turned over extremely exhausted. "Tony, what's going on? Why do I hurt...oh my boobs!"

"I brought something to help you out with that. In fact, it's better than the one you have." Abby replied.

Ziva looked at her. "You got me a breast pump?"

Abby chuckled. "Yes, why not. I even picked up a dozen bottles so you could pump as many as humanly possible."

"I would like to sleep. How's my baby?"

"How about you pump and she's just fine Zi. I'm taking her with me for a little bit. Abby will be here with you. She just had a bottle, the baby not Abby." Tony said with a small laugh.

"Can I still do that kangaroo care thing later?" Ziva asked.

Tony nodded. "I don't see why not. You can do that anytime sweetheart. You're just going through a rough patch right now, this isn't your fault."

Ziva nodded. "Okay, I'll pump for awhile. You take Lucia out and I'll be here with Abs."

Tony kissed her long on the lips. "I love you Ziva DiNozzo. I'll love you until the end of time."

"I love you, forever and always."

Tony left with the baby and Abby helped Ziva get set up to pump. Once she was started it was easy. Abby went and made some tea and started the dishwasher and a load of laundry. After Ziva was done pumping, Abby helped her wash her hair and start dinner. They also talked for awhile. Just random stuff whether it be old cases or new cases that might be going on. How Tony was a doting father, Gibbs was a phenomenal grandfather and how she and Tim were the best godparents their could ever be. And, Ducky of course the best great grandfather.

"Am, I going crazy Abby?"

"What? No, of course not. You do know that postpartum depression is normal in new mothers. I mean, a lot of new mothers get the 'baby-blues' as they're called."

"Will the feeling go away."

"Yes, it will. Do you want my opinion?"

Ziva nodded. "Sure, yes of course."

"I think you should go on some type of medication, to help with it."

"But, I'm going to be breastfeeding. I don't want to give that up."

"They have medications that they can give you that are safe for that. Or, you can talk to someone instead and see how that goes."

"I think I'd like to try and talk to someone, but, I'm unsure of what is wrong really."

Abby nodded. "I understand. It could be that you really don't know right now. Sometimes, it's just the blues. But, you know that you have all of us here to help you if you're feeling overwhelmed with anything. And, breastfeeding is supposed to be a wonderful, very rewarding thing between you and your baby."

Ziva gave her smile and hug. "Thank you Abby. You're such a wonderful friend."

"You're family Ziva. I worry about you."

"I feel much better now. I would like to nurse Lucia when Tony returns."

"That's good. I put your milk bags in the freezer so you'll have them when you need them. They're good up to three months. But, I think the sooner you use them the better."

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes, I hear Tony and Lucia." Abby replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, dear. That sounds like a hungry cry."

"You better get ready."

"Yes, I better. I'll call you later."

"Tomorrow, take the rest of the day off from me."

"Bye Abs and thanks again."

Tony thanked Abby as he literally ran by her and up the stairs and into the bedroom. "Zi, are you able to feed her?"

Ziva smiled. "I'm all set." She said putting her hands out for Luciana.

"My baby girl is so hungry. I'm so sorry mama wasn't there for you earlier. She was not in a good place." Ziva took off the front of her gown and placed her down on top where Lucia nursed hungrily for twenty minutes on one side and then she switched to the other and she nursed on the the other for another twenty minutes. "Wow, you were hungry. I didn't realize I still had so much left in me. And, you are a DiNozzo."

Tony kissed Ziva's head as Lucia finished nursing. "You're doing better I see?"

"Yes, but I might have other times I'm like I was earlier."

"I know and I'll be right there by your side."

"I love you Tony. Thank you for staying by my side."

"Always and forever Ziva."

She kissed him and handed the baby to him so she could be burped and changed.

**A/N: Now, I'm off to that movie! LOL!**


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

**A/N: **Another chapter for you. I'm skipping ahead a few months to get the story moving.

* * *

Lucia was now four months old. Ziva was back to work with Tony and Lucia was at the daycare connected to NCIS. Abby, Tim and Gibbs all had permission to go and visit her if Tony and Ziva couldn't or if they just wanted to. Ziva was also still breastfeeding and had to pump twice throughout the day because otherwise she got extremely uncomfortable.

Ziva's phone rang and it came up as being from the daycare. "Agent Ziva DiNozzo."

"This is Miss Suzie, I just wanted to let you know that I believe that Luciana is ready for a feeding. She is very fussy and has been crying."

"Oh, okay. I will be down shortly. Thank you."

Tony and Gibbs looked up.

"Everything okay Ziver?"

"Yes, I need to go feed Lucia. I'll be back as soon as I can. If we get called out, just call the daycare and I will give them some bottles."

Tony nodded.

She went down to the daycare and took Lucia in her arms. She put the feeding wrap over her shoulder and sat in one of the many rocking chairs and began to feed her. Ziva began to speak to her in Hebrew softly and than started singing to her.

"My baby girl was so hungry, yes you were. Daddy and grandpa say hi. Your Aunt Abby and Uncle Tim will be down later to say hello. They all love you so much. I miss not being at home with you. I love you too."

Lucia finished nursing and Ziva burped her and put her back in her crib. She told the teacher that she should fall asleep shortly since she just ate very well.

"Thank you Agent DiNozzo. We'll see you later."

"Her godparents will be stopping by, or at least her godmother will be sometime in the next hour or so."

Miss Suzie smiled. "Oh, yes Ms. Sciuto."

Ziva smiled. "That's right. She's on the list and of course knows the code to get in."

Ziva headed back upstairs. She started feeling sad. As, she started to feel worse she went to get a drink of water. She didn't like feeling this way. Lucia made her feel safe as did Tony. Right now, she needed them or at least one of them. Maybe, Gibbs would do. Her cell phone where was it? She felt around and took it out and pressed down on the number that would call the man who was considered her father.

"Ziver?"

"I just need to talk Gibbs. I'm in the East stairwell, near the nursery."

"I'll be right there."

"Boss?" Tony asked concerned.

"She's okay Tony, just needs to talk to me. I'll be right back with her, promise."

Tony sighed. "I need air. McGee, will you and Abby go check on Lucia?"

"Of course. Will you be okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I just need air is all. Thank you."

Tony went out for his air. Gibbs went looking for Ziva and McGee and Abby went to visit their goddaughter. What was going on with Ziva. Gibbs would have to talk to her and find out. He was worried that was for sure.

**A/N: So, yes the postpartum bug has hit her and hit her hard. Wanted to get a chapter out before I go to bed. I have another training tomorrow...UGH!**


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

**A/N: I'm back. Not sure how good this will be but, it's something. **

**Abby: Tony, no wonder you're so heavy you're all muscle. Packing a nice booty too. ~Kill Ari Part I~ I couldn't resist that line. Ziva: Oh, women do it too. With handsome men. And, even the occasional woman. ~Kill Ari Part I~ LOL! **

* * *

Gibbs met Ziva in the stairwell where she was sitting against the wall.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Ziva looked up at her boss, the man who she considered to be her father. Tears started to fall. "I started feeling unsafe after leaving Lucia. I was afraid to call Tony and let him know that."

"He's worried about you. You know that he loves you."

"I know, but I'm afraid that I'm going to lose him and Lucia."

Tony appeared and spoke. "Ziva?"

Gibbs turned around and looked at him. "DiNozzo, I thought I told you..."

"I know what you told me Gibbs, but she's my wife. And, Ziva you're not going to lose me or our daughter," He said sitting next to her."I love you, more than anything."

Ziva nodded her lip quivering.

"I'll leave you two be."

"Thank you boss. We'll be back shortly."

"No, take your time. In fact, why don't you pick up Lucia and go home for the day, okay?"

Ziva shook her head and got up quickly. She hated appearing weak. "No, I'm fine. Besides, I have paperwork to do."

"Ziver, it can wait. You need some time and that's okay."

She signed. "Okay."

Tony took her hand and they went back to the nursery. "I love you Ziva. You're not doubting my love are you?"

"No, that's not it," She stopped him outside the nursery. "I just wonder how you can deal with my being like this so well. I'm suppose to be so put in place and I'm not."

"Together."

"Huh?"

"It's put together and you are. I love you just the way you are."

"Even, if I'm a little nuts?"

He leaned in and kissed her. The kiss lingered for awhile.

"You're my beautiful crazy ninja chick. You've always been that though. I'm nuts too."

Ziva gave him a smile and kissed him back. "Let's go get our baby."

"Okay, I like that idea."

They entered the nursery and Ziva went to Luciana's crib. She looked up at Ziva and smiled.

"How's my sweet baby girl? Would you like to go home with mommy and daddy?"

Tony signed Lucia out and took her car seat while Ziva carried her. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I need to feed her when we get home. She's trying to get under my shirt."

"I think she knows that you need her Zi. They feel it too."

"I need both of you."

"I know baby, I know."

After getting home, Ziva promptly fed Lucia where she hungrily nursed for about thirty minutes. Tony joined them on the bed. Ziva liked when he was there next to her. She felt more at ease.

"She was hungry."

"Were you in pain?"

"Yes, a bit. I didn't get the chance to pump earlier and I was more full then I realized." She leaned up and kissed him.

Lucia let out a cry as Ziva took her off her chest. "I'll put her on mine for awhile." Tony said as he lay next to her with no shirt on.

She put Lucia on his chest and he stroked her back gently. "How's daddy's pretty girl?"

Ziva snuggled against him and closed her eyes. She fell asleep very quickly as she was more tired than she realized. Tony meanwhile, spent some time with Lucia. He let Ziva sleep and also decided to start dinner. After, it was all prepared he put Lucia down in her crib and rejoined Ziva.

She felt him next to her against and started to kiss his chest. Tony smiled and moved Ziva so he could remove her shirt. She moved to unbutton his pants. They made love, lying tangled in a sweaty heaafterwords.

"I think I needed that." Ziva whispered.

"I think we both did. But, I know what you mean."

Tony could tell that a lot of stress had left Ziva's body. It had been awhile since they made love because of Luciana just being born. He was just happy to see Ziva a little bit more stress free.

"I love you Anthony DiNozzo."

"I love you Ziva DiNozzo."

**A/N: So?**


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

**A/N: Long time no write eh? I know excuses, excuses. I had a bit of bad luck. I ended up in the ER which I've never been in one and it sucked! And, now for the next two weeks I have to be with one of the toddler teachers that does NOTHING but sits on her fat (excuse the expression) fat ass, while I do all the work. So, here's your chapter :) See, I'm all smiles! **

* * *

Luciana was now six months old. Ziva had strictly moved to pumping was breastfeeding only at night when needed. She needed more time for work during the day and knew that Tony was feeling a bit of neglect at night.

Tony slipped into the shower on that Saturday morning and didn't even feel Ziva move in behind him. She moved her hand around his stomach and snaked it up slowly.

"Ziiiva..."!

"Good morning handsome."

"You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days doing that." He said turning her around kissing her hard."

"Nah, I still think we'll die making love at a very old age in the interrogation room or elevator."

"Gibbs' boat in his basement."

"Even better."

"Where's Lucia?"

"She fell back asleep after I fed her. We have some time for a nice shower."

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. After making out for awhile they both showered and then made their way to the bedroom where they made love. Tony just held Ziva for awhile afterwords.

"I love you so much." He said kissing her temple softly.

"I love you too. Thank you for marrying me and giving me our baby girl."

Shortly after that Luciana started to call out. Tony smiled. "I'll go get her and we can cuddle together for a bit."

Ziva nodded. "Can you go grab her a bottle. I'm trying not to breastfeed so much now during the day and I want her to get use to that fact."

"Sure, of course." Tony took Lucia from her crib and then went and got a bottle and warmed it quickly. He then rejoined Ziva on the bed. He was a little worried about his wife though. He wondered if she wasn't telling him something and that was why she didn't want to breastfeed much anymore. She was seeing a therapist but knew that was personal and anything she told Gibbs was as well. But, he also knew if something was really bad off that Gibbs would tell him, especially if Ziva was in danger. He immediately shook that thought from his head.

"Everything okay Tony?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes of course. I think I'm going to get dressed."

"Don't you want to cuddle?"

"Of course I do sweetheart, I'm sorry."

Ziva hands off the bottle to him and he takes Luciana in his arms. "I need to possibly look into starting her on formula Tony. My breasts are very sore and it's not her fault. I'm not sure what is causing the pain."

Tony looked at her horrified. "I'll call the doctor right now. I want to know Ziva. I'm not going to lose you if it's something serious." He put Lucia and the bottle down. "We won't lose you." He said tears welling up in his eyes.

"No, no Tony. I had Ducky check me out. I trusted him. And, Abby was there with me. I wanted to make sure it wasn't anything like cancer. It could be that my breasts just need to be pumped all the time and I can't do that." Ziva laughs. "Not, with our schedules. Not, unless I have a double pump attached to me while I'm running with a gun after a suspect."

Tony chuckled. "Sorry, that just sounded funny."

"It was meant too."

"Can you still, can we still have more children?"

"Of course we can. I just won't breastfeed like I wanted. It makes me sad and that's what I've been talking to the therapist about and Gibbs. I didn't mean to leave you out."

Tony picked up Lucia up and put him on his chest and moved closer to Ziva. "You can tell me anything and everything Ziva. Don't ever be afraid. I don't want our daughter to ever feel that way either. And, when and if we have a son I don't want him to feel the way I felt the way around my father." Tony sighed and kissed them both. "That's not the way a family should live, not the way children should feel away around their parents. They should feel comfortable enough to talk to their parents about anything and everything and so should you."

"Thank you Tony. I love you so, so much." Ziva leaned in and kissed him. "I can't wait to have another baby with you."

Luciana giggled and cooed as she laid on Tony's chest at that remark.

Tony laughed. "I guess Luciana can't wait either."

**A/N: Well, here you go! Let me know. **


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

**A/N: I don't believe that everyone is on vacation. Not when I'm reading stories where the author is getting 80-90 reviews/chapter. I work 40/wk and I have time to put up a chapter? **

* * *

Tony was sitting on the couch feeding Lucia when someone knocked on the door. "Coming!" Tony called out. Lucia squealed in delight. He opened the door to find Gibbs.

"DiNozzo."

"Boss, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my granddaughter." He replied taking her from Tony's arms.

Lucia clapped and gave him a big smile showing him her two bottom teeth that had popped through. He smiled at her. Tony hadn't seen Gibbs that happy since that day she was born.

"You doing okay Gibbs?" Tony asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just wanted to take her for the weekend. I thought you and Ziva could go away somewhere nice. You never really did take a honeymoon."

Tony's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes and if I need any help I have Abby and McGee here to help and Fornell too! Gibbs said laughing out loud.

Tony nearly choked trying not to laugh. He didn't need to say anything else. Gibbs knew how thankful he was. "I'm going to go get what you'll need for Lucia..."

"DiNozzo, don't worry about it, just go pack. I'll figure it out. If I have questions, I'll call you."

"Alright, the formula is the cupboard with her bottles and she still has some breast milk leftover that Ziva had pumped from a couple months ago so we've been combining the two."

Gibbs nodded. "I talked to Ziva and she gave me all the directions. She's in good hands."

"I know that. I trust you and so does she. I mean look at her."

"I love her very much. Now, go on get out of here."

Tony went upstairs to pack and found Ziva up there. "Hey baby."

"Hi."

Tony looked at her concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm pregnant Tony. But, I don't know how when we were being careful."

"Zi, we are married and well we haven't always been careful. I mean we made love in the shower and then in the bedroom.," He takes her hand. "What makes you think that you're late?"

"I'm feeling weird like I did with Luciana. I don't think I'm very far a long but do think I am pregnant." She looked at him almost ashamed. "I'm sorry Tony."

"Why are you sorry Zi? I mean, we both did this. A baby is a wonderful thing."

Ziva was crying now. "Because, Lucia is only six months old. I think that both of us were both planning on having another baby maybe when she was 12-14 months old."

"Well, let's say you're approximately a month. By the time the baby is born that would make Luciana around fifteen months. That won't be so bad." He said kissing her head.

Ziva sniffled. "Are you really okay with this?"

"Yes, I love you Ziva. You're my wife. Don't you remember what you went through? What we went through to be together? I would go through all of that again, that's how much I love you. I love our daughter and I will love this child. Let's go on our trip and we will pick up a pregnancy test on the way."

Ziva kissed him. "I love you Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

He grinned against her lips. They packed up their stuff and finally went back downstairs. Gibbs gave them an intriguing look wondering why it took them so long and Tony told him with his eyes he would call him later.

Ziva went up to Gibbs and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Gibbs just kissed her head gently and smiled. That's all the was needed from him at the time. They would talk when they return from their trip. Tony packed up the car and came back in to get Ziva.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes, I am." She looks at him. "Tony, do we even know where we're going?"

"Yeah, Gibbs made us reservations at some nice beach side hotel up the coast about two hours."

Ziva smiled. Tony made the first stop so they could get a pregnancy test. She ran in and out and they were on their way again.

"I got a couple just in case."

"I love you Ziva."

"I love you too Tony."

Soon, they came across nothing but ocean. They knew they were close. "Wow, this is beautiful." Ziva spoke.

Tony pulled into a hotel called the Blue Dolphin Resort. "Shall, we get checked in?"

"I would like that. Because, then we can do this test right away."

Tony nodded. They went inside and gave their name getting the key. "Look at that, Gibbs got us a ground floor room so we can go right onto the beach from our room. And, we have a hot tub in our room as well."

Ziva grinned. "That's going to feel wonderful."

After getting to the room they unpacked and Ziva went into the bathroom right away and did one of the tests. She came back out and said it would be a couple minutes. After the two minutes were up, she checked the test and came back out.

"So?" Tony asked.

"We're having a baby." Ziva said smiling.

Tony grinned.

"I'm happy Ziva, I really am. Even, if it is before we were planning it."

"Thank you Tony, for being so supportive."

He kissed her. "Now, how about we go get some food ?"

"Mm, sounds good."

**A/N: Another chapter for you.**


	22. Chapter 22

**22**

**A/N: Thank you so much to those who reviewed. And, to my guest reviewer, you're so sweet :) you did make my heart very happy!**

* * *

Tony and Ziva walked down the beach to a nice restaurant where they had a nice dinner. Afterwords, they walked in the surf barefoot and talked about how nice it would be to have a little boy this time.

"I don't want Anthony the third. I mean, my dad calls me junior and I hate that."

"What about Anthony as a middle name?" Ziva asked.

"I'll think about it. I was thinking maybe more along the lines of Jethro or Timothy as middle names."

Ziva smiled. "Okay, I like that idea. Now, just to think of first names."

Tony laughed. "We should think of names for both, I mean just in case it's a girl. It is still very early."

"I know, I just have a feeling."

"Gibbs' gut, eh?"

Ziva laughed this time. "Yes, Gibbs' gut."

They went back to their room a short time later and ordered dessert.

"So, once you have the baby, how do you think Lucia will act?" Tony asked as he fed her a strawberry.

Ziva sighed. "That was my very first thought when I thought I was pregnant. She's our baby Tony and well she knows that. Once, I get big I think she's going to know something is going on. She will be a year old well before the baby is born and so she'll be talking. I worry that she will be jealous."

"Oh, no Zi. I think you having a baby now while she is younger is good. It gives her something to get use too. I know she is quiet a bit younger but, I think she'll be okay. And, I think she'll be a great big sister." Tony said trying to reassure her.

Ziva rubbed her still very flat stomach. "I know she will. I just don't want her to think that I will forget about her. I already can't feed her anymore and that hurts, a lot. And, now I'm pregnant again and I won't be able to feed our new child."

"I'm so sorry Ziva. I wish that I could take away your pain. I feel like I am the cause of it."

"You're not Tony. I promise you that." She pulled him closer to her. "We...we have shared so much together, been through so much together. You're my everything. We have a beautiful little girl who adores you. I adore you Anthony. And, I want nothing more than for this child to be a boy, because than he will be just like you and I would love that."

A grin spread across Tony's face. "A womanizer?"

Ziva laughed. "You're so much more than that. And, yes maybe he will love girls but he will also be our son."

Tony put his hand on her stomach. "I can't wait till we can find out the sex of our baby."

Ziva nodded. "And, when we're able, I don't want to wait I want to find out. Then we can pick out a name."

"I like that idea. Shall we sleep now?"

Ziva yawned. "Yes, I could sleep forever."

**A/N: I know short...but I have to get ready to go to the WWII Honors Flight before they head back to D.C. Going to dinner before hand then to the event for the rest of the evening.**


	23. Chapter 23

**23**

**A/N: So, this thing I went to last night broke the Guinness Book of World Records for Crowd Attendance for the Film Premiere. An actual rep from the Guinness book was there and announced at the end. Very awesome!**

**Gibbs to Dorneget(Talking in the elevator): "Buick's out of the garage." ~Need to Know~**

* * *

After spending time away from Luciana for a few days Tony and Ziva felt it was time to head home. Tony also wanted Ziva to get to a doctor so that she could find out how far along she was. He was worried about her, even if there was nothing to be worried about.

"You do know that I'm okay, right?"

"After, all the scares with Lucia, I still worry about you Ziva. I almost lost you and Lucia. I don't want to go through that again."

She squeezes his hand. "Well, we won't be on anymore missions and nothings going to happen like that to me."

Tony gave her a small smile. "I love you so much."

Ziva pulled Tony to her and kissed him after they pulled into their driveway. "I'll love you forever and always."

They took their things out of the car and went inside. Gibbs was asleep on the couch with Luciana on his chest. Ziva took her camera and snapped a picture. Tony smiled.

"Hey, you two. Did you enjoy yourselves?" Gibbs managed to grumble out quietly.

Tony laughed. "We did and we have news to share with you boss."

Gibbs smirked at them. "What, the fact that you're having another kid?"

"How did you know before we did?" Tony started.

"His gut Tony." Ziva laughed.

Gibbs laughed. "That and you can't keep your hands off each other. I mean, it was bound to happen."

"Geez, okay boss. We are married, so it's not like we're having kid after kid here and unmarried."

Gibbs got up and handed a sleeping Luciana to Ziva who sat down with her baby. He proceeded to slap Tony on the back of the head.

"Thank you boss." Tony smiled.

Gibbs smiled. "Are you hoping for a boy?"

"Yes, we both really want a boy. But, if another girl happens then that's okay too."

Ziva looked at Gibbs. "I want a little Tony."

"A little boy would be great. You're a great father Tony and your son would be too."

"Thank you Gibbs, you know I learned from the best."

Luciana started to wake and since Ziva was still periodically breastfeeding she was going to try feeding her even though she knew it was probably a bad idea.

"I will be upstairs for a bit."

Ziva sat back in the rocking chair with Lucia and opened up her shirt. Lucia latched on and stayed there for a good twenty minutes. Ziva switched sides and did another twenty minutes. She had missed breastfeeding and knew she shouldn't have started this. Ziva spoke to Lucia quietly in Hebrew.

"Ima, shouldn't have fed you. I didn't even realize I had so much milk. You've gotten so use to the formula that we've been giving you and that's a good thing. I will not be coming down to feed you in the nursery anymore during work hours because we've gotten so busy. So, you must stay on the formula or the half formula, half breast milk."

Lucia looked up at her and smiled at her. She had another tooth coming in on the top.

"You have your papa's beautiful eyes, do you know that?"

Lucia laughed and clapped her hands. She looked up and saw Tony starring down at her and put her hands up.

"Why didn't you just give her a bottle Zi? You know what this does to you when you feed her." Tony said partially upset.

Ziva sighed. She knew he was upset because she would be depressed later on. " I needed her Tony. I'm pregnant, but I needed to feel the bond with her. You don't know what it's like to have that bond."

That comment really upset Tony. "No, I guess not. Do we not have a bond either? What about when we make love? Is that not enough for you, because if so I can just go." Tony said putting Lucia down in her crib.

"Oh, by the way Lucia is teething. Gibbs gave her some tylenol so she maybe a little sleepy." And, just like that Tony left.

"Tony, where are you going?"

"Out!"

Tears sprang to Ziva's eyes. This was all her fault. She had to call Abby to come over and watch Lucia. And, she did just that.

"Ziva, what's wrong?"

"Had a fight with Tony, he left and I have to go somewhere. I'll fill you in on the short story when you get here."

"On my way." Abby said before hanging up.

Abby practically bolted through the door. "Hi, Abby." Ziva said.

"Do, I need to kill him?"

"No, Abby. I could do that, but I never would. He's mad at me because I fed Luciana."

Abby looked at her confused. "Isn't that what you're suppose to do with babies?"

"No, I fed her, as in breastfed."

"OH! Ziva, the doctor warned you about that. Why would you risk, falling into your depression again?"

"Because, I missed my baby and I missed that bond that we shared. Oh, and I guess because I'm pregnant and I'll never be able to do that again." Ziva was starting to cry. "She breastfed for forty minutes Abby. She hasn't done a feeding like that since she was like three months old."

"So, Tony got upset because you fed her. He's worried about you. Ziva, you can't feed her anymore. I'm saying this as your best friend. And, if you need to go see someone go see your therapist. Luciana and I will have a nice afternoon together."

"Thank you Abby. I'll be home later. If, Tony comes home, just tell him I'm out. Tell him I love him."

"Ziva, you better come back."

Ziva gave Lucia a kiss. "Oh, she's teething. Her medicine is in the kitchen cabinet. If she should need it, you can give her some in about three hours."

Abby hugged Ziva. "Tell me, I'll see you again?"

Ziva nodded and then left.

**A/N: Here's another for you! I did do some research as far as depression and breastfeeding goes. And, the two are linked.**


	24. Chapter 24

**24**

**A/N: Thank you to the two that reviewed.**

* * *

Tony was at a nearby bar and he was on his fourth drink. Fourth bourbon to be exact when McGee walked in and sat next to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" McGee asked pulling his drink away.

"Trying to forget that my wife is about to fall into a deep depression. She knew the dangers of going back to breastfeeding Luciana, but she did it anyways." Tony replied pulling his drink back to finish it.

"Abby called me. You need to go home Tony."

Tony shook his head. "No, I can't right now."

"No, you really do. Abby doesn't know if Ziva's going to come home."

"What do you mean she doesn't know if she's going to come home? Ziva's my wife, she's pregnant and I love her!"

"I know Tony. Let me take you home, I don't want you driving in your condition."

Tony threw some money on the bar and headed towards the door grabbing his keys. "I shouldn't have left her."

"No, you shouldn't have but you were mad. She left too." McGee drove him home and he went inside.

Lucia was crying because she was hungry. Abby was trying so hard to get her to take a bottle but she wouldn't.

"She wants Ziva, I can tell by the way she is crying. She nursed for forty minutes earlier and now she won't take the bottle." Tony said taking the crying infant from Abby.

"I'm so sorry Tony."

"No, I'm sorry. I left and I'm to blame. I just hope Ziva comes back. I don't know what I'd do without her."

Abby gave him a small smile. "I have a pretty good idea I know where she went."

"Really?"

"She went to see her therapist to talk about what happened. I know that she's really upset. She wanted to let me know that she loves you."

Tony nodded. "Thank you Abby. If you hear from her, just let her know that I'm home and that I'm not going anywhere."

"She'll be back Tony. I know that she would never leave you or Lucia."

Tony gave a small smile as he got up to head upstairs. He took Luciana into her room and tried to feed her. She finally gave in and took the bottle. "Thank you baby girl. I know that you would rather have your Ima feed you but she can't. And, I know that you're too young too understand that but one day you'll understand."

Luciana fell asleep in his arms a short time later and he put her in her crib. He then went back downstairs and waited for Ziva to return. He took his phone and sent her text that read 'Ziva, I love you and I'm so sorry that I left. Please come back soon. Tony.' Ziva was just getting in her car after finishing her session when she got the text. She smiled. 'I love you too. I'll be home soon. Ziva' Soon, after receiving her text Ziva pulled into their driveway. She walked in the door and saw Tony sitting on the couch.

Looking at Tony, she walked over by him and sat next to him. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I took the chance feeding her like I did. I'm sorry that I told you that you didn't know what it was like to have the bond like I had with her."

Tony just kissed her. "I understand you wanting to have that bond. I just don't want anything to happen to you. It scares me so much that something is going to happen to you. I love you more than anything Ziva and if I had to live a day, heck a minute or an hour in this world without you I'm not sure what I would do."

"No more Tony I promise. And, this baby will be fed just bottles."

"Are you going to pump?"

She shook her head. "No, otherwise I'll have to pump too much during work. I wish I could, but I will just do formula from now on."

"I love you Zi."

"I love you too."

**A/N: Here's another!**


	25. Chapter 25

**25**

**A/N: Thank you to the few who reviewed.**

* * *

The next few months came and went and Ziva's pregnancy was progressing nicely. Ziva went down to the nursery to visit with Lucia on her break and decided to give her a bottle.

"Hi, tateleh. How's Ima's baby girl?"

"She's a big girl. Did you know that she's starting to stand and take steps?" Ms. Sofia asked.

"Oh, my big girl is taking steps? I guess we're really going to have to watch you at home now, hmm?" Ziva said kissing her nose.

Lucia giggled and reached for Ziva's face. "I love you Luciana DiNozzo. I love you so much."

She finished her bottle and her eyes were getting heavy. Ziva continued rocking in the chair until she was fast asleep. She got up and gently placed her in her crib.

"Mama, will see you later." Ziva made her way over to Sofia. "Sofia, Lucia should be okay for a few hours but you have a few bottles should you need them. And, she is teething so if you need to give her Tylenol, please do."

"Thank you Agent DiNozzo. Have a good rest of the day."

Ziva went upstairs and joined Tony and the rest of her team.

"Everything okay with Luciana?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva nodded. "Yes, I was just missing her. I think I'm feeling the effects of hormones. I'm okay though."

Tony kissed her head. "I love you."

"Love you too." Ziva replied going back to her paperwork.

Tony, McGee and Ziva were all busy doing paperwork when an alarm went off.

"What is that?" McGee asked.

"That's the alarm from the daycare." Tony said.

"Where's Gibbs?" McGee asked.

"Coffee run."

"Luciana!" Ziva said frantic as she got up.

Tony grabbed her hand and they ran down to the nursery.

"Sofia? Katia?" Tony called out.

"Tony, over here. They're tied up." Ziva took out her knife and cut their ties.

"Are you two okay?" Tony asked."

Katia nodded. "They took Luciana and Abigail. She's Agent Bauer's daughter."

Gibbs barged into the room a few minutes later. Ziva was leaning against all wall sobbing.

"My baby, someone took my baby!" Gibbs took her in his arms.

"Ziver, McGee is with Sofia and is getting a description of the men who took the two babies. I'm not sure why they only took two babies and not more, but, the others are okay."

Ziva looked at him. "I want my baby to be okay. I want my baby back in my arms, she was suppose to be safe here!"

"She was and is Ziva. This wasn't Sofia and Katia's fault. We saw the footage, guns were involved and the girls were scared Ziver. I assure you they did everything they could to save those kids and Luciana included."

Sofia hadn't stopped crying. She had developed a very special bond with the young child. She went up to Ziva and looked at her. "Agent DiNozzo?"

"Yes, Sofia?"

"I'm so sorry that I let your little girl get taken. I tried so hard to keep the men from taking her, but they did."

Ziva looked up at her and saw how bruised her arms were. Sofia really had tried.

"I told Agent McGee that the one man who was really interested in her had an accent and that it sounded Israeli."

Ziva's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "How do you know accents?"

"I know linguistics. I studied it for about five years, before I realized childcare was my true calling."

Ziva nodded with a small smile. "Well, that's very helpful."

"I want to help you look for her. I have other training. I know how to use a gun and was certified as a teenager and then again when I came here."

"Well, I will see what we can do but, we want to keep you safe too."

"I feel responsible."

"Right now, we have a BOLO out on the description of the men that took my daughter and Abigail Bauer. You and Katia are needed here to take care of the other children."

Sofia nodded. "Alright, but, you'll keep me updated on this case right?"

"Yes, I can do that. I promise."

"Thank you Agent DiNozzo."

"It's Ziva."

"Okay, Ziva."

**A/N: Short, but I wanted to get something up. Going to bed now!**


	26. Chapter 26

**26**

**A/N: Thank you so much to those who reviewed. I love my reviewers, you're all very special. Okay, so Ziva is like three months along and Lucia is around eight months old. Sorry, I do this for my own brain.**

* * *

Sofia went back to working at the daycare. Ziva and Tony could only work from the inside on the case because of their daughter being involved. Ziva had calmed down a bit only because they knew she was alive and that Abigail Bauer was as well. They found out that they were indeed working with Mossad and Eli David. And, of course Ziva wanted to be all over that. She started screaming at Gibbs and Vance.

"Calm down sweetheart." Tony said, taking her hand.

"I want my baby back."

"Our baby. She's mine too. And, don't forget you're carrying another."

"Sorry, Gibbs. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I know Ziver. We're going to find her and Abigail. And, your father will pay."

Ziva had tears streaming down. "You're my father." She said barely above a whisper.

He kissed her head gently. "I will bring her back to you."

Tony took her back down to the bullpen and they got back to work on leads. McGee and Abby had found out that Eli was definitely involved in the kidnap of Luciana. Abigail Bauer was just a decoy and it had worked out well. However, it was no longer working out for Eli's men who Abby had just gotten a location on.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby came running to his desk.

"Abby, slow down. What's going on?"

"I got names and a location on Eli's men!"

Ziva and Tony looked at her.

"What are they Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"Amir and Amit Rubinstein. They're brothers."

"Where are they?"

"Georgetown. Drake Hotel, room 1432."

McGee looked at Tony and Ziva. "I called the hotel and asked if anyone came in with two young infants."

Tony looked at him. "What'd they say?"

"They said yes, but housekeeping hasn't been able to get into the room and no one has heard the babies cry at all."

"Agent Bauer's daughter is still nursing so, she might..."

"No, McGee don't even say that." Ziva spat walking off towards the bathroom."

He put his head down. He had upset Ziva. This whole thing had upset everyone, including him.

"I'm sorry Tony."

Tony nodded. "Bad timing is all McGee. It's okay. She'll be alright."

Abby had gone after her.

"Ziva, you know that he didn't mean it right?"

Ziva was crouched in a corner and she looked up at her best friend and the godmother of her daughter.

"Your goddaughter is missing Abby."

"I know Ziva. And, I'm doing everything I can to find her. I love that little girl more than anything. She's my everything Ziva." Abby said sitting next to her. "You know when you went off on your mission and left me with that letter and the possibility that you might be pregnant...I, I was hoping I could be the godmother at that point." She laughed. "And, now here I am the happiest goth scientist, godparent in the world. Well, actually I'm sad because my baby goddaughter is missing and I miss her more than anything in this world." Abby said tears now flowing freely.

Ziva put her head on Abby's shoulder. "She loves you too Abby."

"We'll find her Ziva, I'll make sure of that."

They both got up and left the bathroom after having their moment together. It was good that they did, because they needed it. McGee and Tony ended up having one of their own.

"Are you okay Zi?" Tony asked, taking her hand.

"Yes, I am. But, I'll be even better when we find Luciana."

"McGee wanted to apologize but Gibbs called wondering where the heck he was." Tony said

"So, they're on the lead?" Abby asked.

"Yes, Gibbs called from the hotel. He was waiting to enter the room with McGee."

McGee got to the hotel after a few minutes and met Gibbs out in front of the room.

"Front desk said this is where the men with two babies have been staying. They finally heard crying from them."

"Good sign boss." McGee said quietly.

Gibbs nodded and gave him a hand signal.

"On my count. 1...2...3 "FEDERAL AGENTS!" They both said together.

Amir and Amit Rubinstein were sitting on the bed looking over the babies.

Gibbs pointed his gun right at the men. "That's my granddaughter you have on the left there and the baby on the right is a friend of mine's daughter. You're going to let them go or they only thing lying on this bed will be the two of you with a message to your boss up against that wall."

Amit sneared and laughed. "Oh, really. How about I just put a bulled it Luciana's head and then go over to her mother and father's house and kill them."

McGee nearly went ballistic. "I'll kill you myself you son of a bitch."

"Not if I kill your girlfriend first."

"Gibbs!"

"I know McGee, I got him. Don't you worry."

Amir was just smiling. "He wants to have fun with your American girlfriend. She's what they call goth or something?"

"You won't touch her and if you do it will be over my dead body."

"Okay, you give me permission to kill you then?"

McGee looked at Amir. "Yes, I do. Go right ahead."

Amir pointed his gun at him and Amit was over on the other side of the room. A sniper's bullet came flying through the window and hit both of them square in the head. It was if Gibbs and McGee had planned this all along. Or had they? McGee had really pulled it off. His emotions were real and he had used Abby to bring up those emotions.

"You can sit in back with the babies and I'll call Agent Bauer on the way back and Tony and let them know."

McGee nodded. "Okay, boss."

"You alright Tim?"

"Yeah, sure."

They left the scene to the proper authorities. They knew Eli was still out there and still at large. Gibbs was going to tell Tony and Ziva that their best bet would be to move to a new location and get high security. He wanted his grandchildren and kids safe. After, getting back to NCIS, Ziva flew down to the car and too Luciana into her arms.

"Is she okay?" Ziva asked.

"She seems to be. I think we should have both babies thoroughly checked by Ducky though. I mean you never know."

McGee helped bring the other baby to Ducky where he checked her out. Except for being a little dehydrated she was just fine. Her parents came to thank Gibbs and his team for finding her. Sofia made her way to the bullpen where she saw Ziva holding Luciana.

"I heard the big news from Abby. I'm so happy for you and for Agent Bauer."

"Thank you so much Sofia, for all your help."

"Not sure I did much of anything, really."

"The accents you gave us checked out. I mean they were Israeli."

"Oh, good. Is she okay? I mean they didn't hurt her did they?"

Ziva shook her head. "Seems like, they had someone come in and take care of them because, they did not know how."

"I'm glad you have her back."

Ziva smiled as Abby walked up. "Are you guys ready to go home?" She asked.

"We are." Ziva replied. "Your goddaughter has been waiting to see you."

**A/N: Eh? Well, Anyways it's a chapter for now.**


	27. Chapter 27

**27**

**A/N: Thank you to the few that have been reviewing.**

* * *

Abby helped Ziva to her car and put her stuff in the backseat.

"I'll see you in a few days. Enjoy your time with Tony and Lucia."

"Thank you so much for everything Abby."

"Yes, thank you Abby. We couldn't have made it through without you and Tim."

She smiled and nodded. "I better go find him. You go home and rest and we'll see you soon."

Abby went back to her lab and Tony and Ziva left.

"Do you think Tim is okay Tony?" Ziva asked as she looked back at Lucia who was fast asleep.

"I hope so. Gibbs said he was a little off when they came back, but he didn't say much of anything else."

"There's something he's not telling us. And, I bet he's not because of everything that happened with Luciana being kidnapped."

Tony pulled into their driveway. "Ziva, you know this stuff with moving that Gibbs mentioned briefly is serious right?"

She sighed but nodded. "Yes, I know. We should start looking right away."

After, Gibbs had returned with Luciana and they had her checked out and everything, Gibbs had taken Tony aside. He told him while Eli's two men were dead they still weren't out of the woods yet. Ziva had joined them and Gibbs continued to tell them that he wanted them to move to a secure location with high security. He even offered to pay for the extra security if need be.

"Can I go put her down?" Tony asked.

"Of course you can. I'll change and meet you downstairs."

"I love you Ziva." Tony said kissing her head.

Ziva kissed Lucia and Tony. "I love you too."

Ziva went into the bedroom and changed into Tony's OSU t-shirt. She noticed she had a baby bump. She was slowly moving into her fourth month. Luciana was almost nine months herself. She moved her hand over her belly.

"Hi, baby. I hope you're doing okay in there. I know you're mama has been stressing out a lot lately. I'm sorry about that. Your big sister went missing but now she is back home and is okay."

Tony came up behind her wrapping his arms around her. "Luciana, is safe and I'll keep you and our baby safe. I promise."

Ziva turned around into his arms and kissed him. "You always keep us safe my love."

"Let's go to bed. We have some busy days ahead of us."

She nodded and took his hand. "Okay."

They got into bed and Tony held her close to him. His hand was over her baby bump and she liked that. She remembered when she was pregnant with Luciana and he did the same thing. Ziva fell right to sleep and held his hand all night. Luciana slept through the night which shocked them considering what she had been through.

* * *

After several weeks, Tony and Ziva had put their house up for sale, sold it and bought a new house in a very nice and secure location. Gibbs had gone with them to several showings and back to a few houses that they had really liked when they narrowed it down to two. He helped them with a security package along with McGee. They had cameras inside and out and one setup at work and down in Abby's lab as well.

"Isn't this overload?" Ziva asked.

"Kill."

"Who is it going to kill Tony?"

"No, it's overkill not overload."

"Oh, whatever."

Gibbs just rolled his eyes. "No, it's not. I want to make sure that whenever you're home or not home that you're protected. You're my kids and Luciana and that one are my grandchildren. I'll kill Eli before he touches them."

Ziva kissed him on the cheek. "We love you."

Gibbs smiled. "Do you have your appointment today?"

"Yes, we're headed there now."

"Okay, see you later at my place for the cookout then?"

"Sounds good boss." Tony called out as they headed towards the elevator.

They arrived at the doctors office and Ziva got in her gown as usual. Tony came back in and they waited for Dr. Morgan.

"How are we feeling Ziva?"

"I'm doing okay. I've been drinking a lot of water and eating saltine crackers."

"Some morning sickness again, hmm?"

"Yes, but I've also been drinking ginger tea to help with that."

"Okay, that's good. If it gets really bad, let me know and I'll write you out a prescription for something."

Dr. Morgan had her lay back so she could put some gel on her belly.

"The heartbeat is strong." Tony said.

"Yes, nice and strong."

Ziva looked up at the monitor. "Is that our baby?"

"Yes, that is he or she. Now, do you want to know if we're able to find out?"

"Yes!" They both said.

Dr. Morgan laughed.

"Well, let's see. That's the baby's head, spine. Oh, and I believe that is..."

Tony had a big grin on his face. "I know what that is!"

Ziva smiled. "You mean we're having a boy?"

"Yes, we're having a boy baby. A little boy." Tony said kissing her.

**A/N: Here you go. I might update tomorrow after I babysit, but who knows.**


	28. Chapter 28

**28**

**A/N: Does a happy dance- I received my Season 9 of NCIS in the mail yesterday and I'm watching the episode 'Safe Harbor'. I've already watched a lot of the extras. Mark Harmon won't reveal his favorite 'Gibbs' rule. LOL!**

**Gibbs: You want to see interrogation bitch? **

**I love the end of Safe Harbor! Aw!**

* * *

Ziva was now happily seven months along and still working. Although, Gibbs had officially put her on desk duty.

"Gear up, dead Marine at Quantico." Gibbs' voice rang out.

Ziva got up, her very pregnant belly looking so beautiful to Tony.

"Ziver!" Gibbs said.

"I know, I know."

Gibbs smiled and kissed her head.

"I love you." Tony said giving her a quick kiss.

"I love you too, please be safe, all of you."

Ziva went down by Abby because she had caught on all of her work.

"Ziva! LJ!" Abby said running up to hug her friend and Ziva's belly.

Ziva laughed. "LJ's active today."

"Are you going to tell me what LJ stands for yet?"

"No, just that is doesn't stand for Leroy Jethro, necessarily."

Abby grinned. "So, the 'J' could stand for Jethro then?"

"Maybe, maybe." Ziva chuckled.

"I like it. Anyways, are the guys out on a case?"

"Yes, they are." Ziva said sitting down.

"Ziva, are you okay?"

"I'm not sure if it's my hormones or what but I have a bad feeling about this case they went out on today. I really don't know why, when they've had cases like this before and all come back okay."

"What are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling that someone won't comeback okay. I've been having dreams about Tony being injured and one where Gibbs and McGee were as well. I don't want that happening."

Abby rubbed her back gently. She knew the stress wasn't good for her. "They'll be back soon. And, when they are, I'm going to have Tony take you home. This stress isn't good for you or the baby."

"No, I don't want Tony or Gibbs knowing that I am worrying about them out in the field. I don't want them to think I am unstable and put me completely on maternity leave."

"Alright, but I'm going to keep my eye on you and my godson."

Ziva smiled. "I know and I appreciate that."

Ziva got up. "I should go back upstairs."

"Why don't you take a nap?"

"I'm on the clock and pregnancy isn't an excuse."

"Ziva, I insist."

"Okay, but, just a short one."

Abby set up her little couch area for Ziva and made sure she was comfortable. Ziva was asleep with in moments. Meanwhile, Abby was doing some work when her phone rang from autopsy.

"Hi, Ducky! What's up?"

"Hi, Abigail, is Ziva there with you?"

Ducky had just called her Abigail, that alone was not good.

"Ducky, what's wrong? Yes, she is."

"It's Antony."

Abby let out a gasp and just looked at Ziva. Her gasp, unfortunately woke Ziva.

"Abby?"

**A/N: Here's an early chapter! Another to come. I'm babysitting later but if you review in time I'll put up another. I'm hoping a little excitement will bring more reviews? More than 2?!**


	29. Chapter 29

**29**

**A/N: Well, that got everyone's attention, LOL!**

**Just watched an episode in which I cried my eyes out in: Engaged Parts I & II. For some reason that episode really got to me when the Captain is shot and Ziva refuses to leave his side, knowing he's not going to make it.**

* * *

"Abby, what's going on?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva, all I know is that something happened to Tony."

Ziva got up and headed toward that door but was immediately stopped by Ducky.

"I need to find my husband. Excuse me, Dr. Mallard."

"I will take you to him. You're too fragile to get behind the wheel," Ducky place his hand on her arm. "His condition Ziva, it's serious."

"No! No, not Tony!" Ziva started to panic.

Tears started to well in Abby's eyes. Abby tried her best to calm Ziva but it was of no use. She went along with Ducky and Ziva to the hospital because she wanted to be there for Tony and Ziva. Ducky told Gibbs as soon as they got to the hospital that Ziva and the baby would need to be checked out.

"How is he Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"In a coma, they're taking him in for surgery now.". Our suspect shot him three times and stabbed him six times. He has a lacerated liver, spleen and they just missed his heart. They think he might be paralyzed from his injuries, but they won't know until he wakes up."

Ducky sighed. "Ziva could go into labor if you tell her that news."

"I know, but if I don't tell her she'll just hunt for the news herself."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"Nah, but thanks Duck. I'll be okay."

Ducky gave him a soft smile and went off towards McGee and Abby who were sitting with Ziva at the moment. Gibbs walked over by Ziva and took her hand and they went to a different part of the hospital.

"Gibbs, please tell me about my husband." Ziva said looking at him seriously.

"Ziver, we were pursuing a suspect just like any other case and Tony went off after him, but we didn't know that he had a knife. After, Tony tackled him the suspect some how managed to get free and stab Tony. But, that wasn't enough. He then shot him in the chest as well."

Ziva ran to the nearest garbage can and threw up. "What are his injuries?" Ziva asked, wiping her mouth.

"Lacerated liver, spleen, possibly colon, we do know that they just missed his heart with the bullet and that they knicked the spleen. The knife lacerated the liver at least four times."

"Oh, my god. He's going to die. Luciana is never going to know her father and LJ is never going to meet his." She said rubbing her stomach. "I'm going to be a widow."

"No, you're not Ziva. He's going to be just fine. The liver can regenerate itself and you know that you can live without your spleen. As, for his colon we don't know if it was lacerated or not. Tony is strong, he's not going anywhere. I'm sorry that I let this happen on my watch. The truth is he was trying to get McGee out of the way."

Ziva looked up at him. "What? Why didn't you say anything?"

"He didn't want me too. Made me promise, that I wouldn't."

"Because, I would be upset, right?"

"McGee was in danger?"

"Yes and Abby doesn't know either."

"I love my husband Gibbs. I don't want him to die in the line of duty. I—but, I get it."

Gibbs just hugged her. "I know Ziver, I know you do."

* * *

After, Tony had come out of surgery some several hours later, Ziva went into his room and just held his hand.

"Hi, baby. It's me your wife and partner. Your baby girl says hi. She's with Jimmy and Breena. They send their love too." She took his hand and put it on her very pregnant belly. "I love you Anthony DiNozzo and so does our son." She leaned over carefully and kissed him on the lips.

Abby peeked her head in, tears pouring from her eyes. "I'm so sorry Ziva."

Ziva just nodded. She couldn't say anything at the moment because she was so focused on Tony. His hand was around hers and she held onto it tightly.

"You need to wake up Tony. I need you too and so do Luciana and LJ, we love you so much. Please, baby wake up."

Gibbs entered the room and sat beside her. "Any change?"

"No, it makes me wonder if he'll wake at all."

Dr. Mattison the neurologist entered the room a short time later. "Hi, Ziva, Agent Gibbs. I'd like to take Tony for some scans of his head to see if there is any swelling. We're worried that he has not woken up at this point yet. He did not receive any blows to the head so we're wondering why he fell into a coma. It may just be the trauma and if it is the tests should tell us that."

Ziva looked at Dr. Mattison. "Is my husband going to die? I mean, do I need to be thinking about a funeral here?"

"No, we were able to stop all the severe bleeding. There was no damage to his colon and we repaired both his spleen and liver."

Ziva nodded and got up. "Okay, I could use some fresh air anyways."

"Just call my cell phone when you have the test results doctor." Gibbs added.

"Of course, Agent Gibbs."

**A/N: There you go! Thanks for all the great reviews!**


	30. Chapter 30

**30**

**A/N: Thank you to those that reviewed.**

**A/N2: LMAO! Michael and Cote are talking about a Tiva baby...it's HILARIOUS! Michael called it their little assassin baby.**

* * *

Gibbs walked with Ziva outside and made sure she stayed calm.

"Are you feeling alright?" Gibbs asked as they sat down outside.

"Lucas knows something is wrong, he won't settle down."

"Lucas?"

Ziva nodded. "Lucas Timothy Jethro DiNozzo. But, we're going to call him LJ." She said smiling."

"Who came up with that idea?"

"I came up with Jethro and Tony came up with Timothy. We both wanted names of people that wereZ important in our life and well you are important in our life, very much so."

"I appreciate that. And, so will Tim." Gibbs said.

Ziva started to scrunch up her face. "Thank you." She said take a breath.

"You're in labor."

"No, I can't be."

"That was a contraction."

"Ziver...how far apart are they?"

She looked at him with panic. "About twelve minutes. Gibbs, it's too early. I can't have my baby. Not now."

He took her hand so she could squeeze it. "I'm taking you in. Take my hand and squeeze when you need too."

"I'm going to have him without Tony by my side Gibbs. I'm not sure I can do that. It wasn't suppose to be like that."

"I know Ziver. We're going to get you admitted and I'll find out about Tony for you and then I'll call Abby for you."

Just then Gibbs' phone buzzed letting him know that Tony's test results had come in. He looked at Ziva.

"Go, just go and find out about them."

Gibbs quickly talked to a nurse and she said she would contact Ziva's doctor right away.

"Hi, Ziva. I understand you think you're in labor?" Dr. Morgan said meeting her on the main floor.

"Yes, I've been having contractions for about two hours now."

"Oh, well then, it's pretty good bet you are. I'm going to see if we can stop labor. You're going into your 35th week but, if we can stop it that would be okay too."

Ziva was getting really uncomfortable and Dr. Morgan saw it on her face.

"Doctor, I'm not feeling so good. My baby, are you going to deliver him soon?" Ziva asked as she got extremely pale.

Dr. Morgan felt for Ziva's pulse it got very rapid and then extremely weak. She rushed her into a room and hooked her up to a monitor immediately. "I need a a fetal monitor STAT!"

After a fetal monitor was brought in, they found out that the baby needed to be delivered right away. It was in a breech position. Ziva's heart rate and the baby's were both extremely low. Despite, being delivered breech Lucas Timothy Jethro DiNozzo was a rather healthy 5lbs 11oz 15in long. Abby had arrived just as Lucas was delivered and went to sit in with Ziva as she woke up from her c-section.

"Abby?" Ziva whispered?

Abby took her hand. "Yes, it's me Ziva."

"My baby?"

"He's okay, he's healthy."

"What happened? Where is he? Tony?"

"Shh, it's alright Ziva. They had to deliver LJ because both your heart rates dropped. He was breech and they knew he wouldn't turn by the time it was time for his birth. He's in the nursery right now. As for Tony, there is no swelling in his brain and he's responding now.

"I want to see Tony and my baby, Abby."

"I know. But, you have to wait right now."

"Why?"

"Because, you just had major surgery."

Gibbs walked in a few moments later with a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket.

Ziva looked up at him. "Is he okay?"

"He's perfect Ziva." Gibbs said kissing her head. "He looks just like Tony."

Ziva takes him from Gibbs and holds him close to her. She's still hurting a bit from giving birth.

"The nurse will be in shortly to help you feed him. But, I wanted to talk to you about Tony."

"Abby, she said that he was doing better?"

"Yes, he is. Dr. Mattison says he's waking up."

"I can't feed Lucas. I need a bottle."

Gibbs nodded. "Alright, how about I take you both down to see Tony?"

Ziva gave a big smile. "Yes, I want him to touch his little boy's hand. I still can't believe he's here."

"I'll go with you, so I can help." Abby offered.

"Thank you, I would like that." Ziva said.

**A/N: Well, let me know**


	31. Chapter 31

**31**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. And, a special thank you to my guest reviewers.**

* * *

Ziva had LJ in her arms as Abby wheeled her down to see Tony. Gibbs walked ahead to make sure everything was okay. He gave Abby the go ahead nod.

"Alright, I'm going to take you in. Now, you know that Tony may still not answer right away right?"

Ziva nodded. "Yes, I know. But, I was hoping I could put LJ in his arms. Will they let me do that?"

"Well, let's see. We can always ask."

Ziva and Abby looked up at Tony. He looked so peaceful.

"He...he looks dead Gibbs." Ziva whispered.

Gibbs took LJ from her and placed him gently in between one of Tony's arms and the crook of his neck.

"He's breathing on his own." Gibbs replied as he stood holding LJ carefully with his arm.

LJ had bright blue eyes and dark brown hair with curls. He also had Tony's dimple.

All of a sudden, without knowing it, Tony started moving his hand over LJ's body lightly. The new infant started to make a soft noise and Tony took LJ's hand and the infant squeezed his finger.

"Boss?"

"We're here Tony. Ziva, Abby and your son Lucas Jethro."

Tony opened his eyes wide and just stared for a moment and looked at the baby in his arms. "I gave birth?"

Ziva couldn't help but laugh, which hurt but she loved Tony so much at that moment and he had no idea what had all happened. "No, baby. I gave birth. You were injured and I went into labor early."

"Ziva, oh my gosh. Are you...are you okay?"

"I'm fine. A little sore. I had to go through a c-section because something happened with my blood pressure or something and the baby's but we're both fine." She leaned over and kissed him. "I love you Tony."

"So, you went with what we picked out, hmm?"

Ziva smiled. "Lucas Timothy Jethro, but we're going to call him LJ yes."

Abby took LJ from Tony so that the nurses could tend to him. After everything checked out okay Tony was able to hold his son properly. Gibbs and Abby left Tony and Ziva alone so that they could talk for awhile.

Abby looked at Gibbs. "Gibbs, they're going to need a lot of help for awhile. Tony nor Ziva will be able to get around for awhile and they have Luciana."

"Then, we help them with Luciana while she's in daycare. The new video camera is up so we don't have to worry there. In terms of Tony and Ziva, you and McGee will take turns helping them."

"Good, because I don't trust anyone else. I'll talk to McGee."

"No, I will. Because, I know what he'll say."

"Gibbs, Tony is his partner. He better help, or he'll have me to deal with."

"Or me." Gibbs replied kissing her head."

Gibbs knew what Tony could be like too. It wasn't all McGee. He loved Abby's persistence. Meanwhile, back in the room Tony could tell that Ziva was upset.

"What's wrong Zi?"

"What are we going to do when we get home Tony? I mean, neither one of us can really get around. I won't be able to lift anything for almost two months. I won't even be able to take care of our daughter." She lets out a half laugh, half cry. "I'm disabled."

"And, what the hell do you think I am?"

"Your legs move Tony. The doctors said you made it through. You just need to go home and rest for a few weeks."

"I'll get you help for the kids."

"Ziva looked at him and took LJ from his arms. Is that all they are to you? I think I'll take my baby back to my room now."

Tony sighed. "Zi, no wait."

Ziva managed to get out of the room with LJ and Gibbs and Abby could see she was upset.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"Just please take LJ and I back to my room so I can give him a bottle. Abby, why don't you go in and visit with Tony."

Abby nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later."

Ziva gave her a small smile.

**A/N: Short chapter for now, but I will be up early Saturday morning to write more depending on reviews. The ending is coming I think. Little interest. No more writing for me.**


	32. Chapter 32

**32**

**A/N: Here you go. Thank you to my lone review.**

* * *

"Ziver, what's going on?" Gibbs asked as he took LJ from her and placed him in his little crib.

"We fought. I told him that neither one of us would be able to get around for awhile. I won't be able to lift for at least six weeks if not eight. And, we have Luciana to worry about."

"Abby, McGee and I are going to take care of Luciana at the daycare. And, don't worry Jimmy and Ducky will see to it that she is okay while we're out and when they're out with us you know that it will be Abby."

"What about when we're at home? I can't help Tony."

"Abby and McGee are going to help you and Tony. I will help where I can."

Ziva was still upset. It was times like these she wished her mother and sister were around. "I wish that I hadn't gotten sick and that LJ was still inside me. I wanted to have a natural birth. Now, I have a long recovery time and I can't comeback to NCIS when I want to."

"Ziva, we'll be okay. You'll recover and comeback better than ever. And, you better not rush it."

"You need me, the team needs me."

"Yes, we need YOU Ziva to be okay. Tony, Luciana and Lucas all need you to be okay. I need you as my daughter to be well. I, I don't want to lose you." Gibbs said his blue eyes kind of sad.

Ziva placed his hand over his. "I promise Gibbs. Why don't you feed your grandson, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm really tired and sore. I just want to rest before I'm discharged. I know Tony has a couple of days before he is, but they think I will be tomorrow."

Gibbs took LJ out of his bed and started to feed him. "I'll make sure you're taken care of until Tony comes home. You'll be okay. I promise you that."

"I know." She said quietly as she drifted off to sleep quickly.

Meanwhile, Tony told Abby how he and Ziva had already fought in the mere ten minutes that he had been awake.

Abby looked at him somewhat angrily. "She's been worried about you all this time. She goes into labor just under two months early because of her heartbeat and LJ almost dies and you sit there and yell at her?"

"I know Abby. I wanted to stop her but I couldn't."

"Why not Tony? She's your wife and the mother of your children. Did you even want your new baby?"

"What? Of course I did. I do. I love Ziva and I love my children more than anything."

"Then what's wrong Tony?"

"I'm not sure anyone wants to take care of someone, an adult who has accidents."

"Oh, Tony. That's what happened when Ziva was in here?"

He nodded, ashamed and embarrassed. "Yes. Geez, I mean even Luciana is starting to use the potty." He said, giving a half laugh.

"You were stabbed and shot Tony. Something, like that can be overcome. I know that it can."

"There's something else too. When you left to get some food earlier, Dr. Mattison's assistant came in and told me I might not be able to give Ziva anymore children or even well you know," Tony looked down. "I'm officially defective Abby. She might as well go off and have an affair. Heck, I should call up Damon they'd be good for each other."

"Anthony DiNozzo, how dare you! If, your wife heard you talking like that I'm not sure what she'd do. I just know that she loves you. But, whether or not you're able to 'perform' in bed is besides the point. You have to beautiful children. Luciana, a little girl who adores her father to no end and Lucas with dark brown hair, blue eyes and a dimple just like his father."

His eyes were red, he was upset. He was upset because Ziva was sad, he was embarrassed and the fact that he had not spent quality time with his son. "Will you go check on Ziva for me and see when LJ can come in by me?" He asked.

"Of course, I'll be back soon."

Abby went into Ziva's room. LJ had been taken back to the nursery some time ago for a nap, but Ziva was now awake.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I know why Tony got all upset, but I think it is for him to tell you."

Ziva nodded. "Okay, then take me to him. I want to see him."

Abby helped her get into her wheelchair and took her down to see him. "Tony, Lucas is sleeping right now so I brought you Ziva instead. I think you two should talk." She kissed his head gently and then whispered in his ear. "Just tell her the truth, she's your wife and she loves you forever, just remember that. Forever and always were your vows."

Tony held back his tears or tried too. "Thank you Abby."

"Tony, what's wrong?"

"I uh, earlier when you were in here I had an accident of sorts."

Ziva looked at him confused and then realized what he meant. "Oh, that's what you meant when you said, what do you think I am?"

Tony nodded. "I'm ashamed Zi. Your husband and father of your children wets himself."

Ziva kissed him. "I don't care. I love you Tony, I love you more than anything."

"The doctors say I might not be able to pleasure you anymore."

Ziva's eyes went wide. "Anthony, just looking at you pleasures me in ways I can't describe."

Tony pulled her down gently and kissed her passionately. "I love you Ziva and you do the same."

"I'm not leaving until you do. I don't want you to be alone. I've missed you and this."

"No, I want you to go home to Gibbs' place. Make sure Luciana is doing okay. Hire help if you have to for LJ. Let's not put it all on Abby and McGee."

"I'll look into a nurse until I get better but not a nanny right now. LJ was just born and I'm not sure I trust someone that we don't know."

"Have McGeek do a thorough background check. He knows what to look for."

Ziva smiled. "Okay, I'll post an add. But, I want to wait until LJ is three months old."

He kissed her again. "Do you want me to buzz a nurse or anything?"

"Please."

Ziva looked at her husband who was clearly breaking down. She pressed the button. "I love you Tony, please remember that."

* * *

After about four more days both Tony and Ziva along with baby LJ were released from the hospital. Ziva was doing much better. She could also move around quite a bit better. She was still on lifting restrictions for the next several weeks but getting around was what she wanted. Tony was put on some medication to help with his incontinence problem. The doctors told him it was not unusual do to his injuries but it still bothered him that he had it. They had hired a nurse to help with LJ and Ziva when she needed it which was mainly during the day. She preferred to feed him because she was very protective of her babies. The one time she had woken up from her nap and realized the nurse was feeding LJ she started yelling in Hebrew. The nurse proceeded to call Abby and held the phone away from her ear because Ziva was so upset. Tony just stood there laughing because he thought it was funny.

"Give, the phone to her husband please." Abby spoke.

"Hi, Abby."

"Anthony, the least you could do is help the poor nurse out."

"Ziva, is so tired she doesn't know what she's saying. That's why I'm laughing. Lucas feeds and feeds and feeds. I'm tempted to say Ziva, breast feed. Or, we buy a cow and stick our son under it."

"TONY!"

"Abby, Lucia wasn't this bad for crying out loud. He wants to feed every hour. It's like what we're giving him in formula isn't good enough."

"Is her milk in?"

"Yes and it's been so hard Abby. She's going to go see her doctor tomorrow. Now, that she has time to pump she's going to see if she can get the permission to do so."

"Alright, well good luck and go easy on nurse Macy."

Ziva's doctor appointment had gone well. She had gotten the okay to pump, but they told her to be careful not to breastfeed because it would lead to another breakdown. She definitely did not want that when Tony was not one hundred percent. Lucas took the bottles much better and much fewer in between. Ziva was pumping twice a day. She hoped once she went back to work that she would be allowed to do the same.

Tony started to heal as well and overtime he no longer needed his medication. He returned to NCIS after four weeks. Ziva was at home with LJ and Luciana was at the daycare with her friends. Lifting restrictions were lifted early for Ziva and she was happy. She now had some time with her new baby. They wouldn't need a nanny or nurse anymore. Tony was on desk duty, not yet back to full duty which he was okay with.

The NCIS family was very happy. Gibbs had his children and grandchildren, Tony and Ziva were happily married and they had wonderful friends. Abby and McGee were happily together and moving in that direction. Nobody, was alone. There were no tears, well at least no right now and hopefully not for awhile.

**A/N: That is the end. Thank you to those that read and reviewed. I probably won't be writing for awhile. Keep me on alert in case I do, I guess.**


End file.
